A Dragon Scorned
by For3v3rwithyourSoul
Summary: Tenten loves Neji. Neji is blind to her love and has secretly been dating Sakura. When Tenten finds out she takes a dangerous mission,one that could end her life. Hell hath no fury like a dragon scorned.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or its characters in any way, shape, and or form. I do own the dragons, fire lizards, and any powers they may grant to Tenten. Plz do not steal. Thank you.

* * *

She was his best friend, and his sparring partner. She was the Weapons Mistress of the Hidden Leaf Village. She was the adopted daughter of the dragons. They gave her gifts to remind her of who she was and what she meant to them.

She loved her best friend and was about to confess, when another of her friends appeared and kissed him. They told her they had been dating for about a month. Her heart broke then, and everything fled her mind, but the pain.

In her need to get away she took a mission that would take her from her home and family for an unknown amount of time. She left behind two that figured out why she left, and they have kept quiet, and are fed up with it, now they are going to let others in on the secret, after six months.

She has been with this group on her own, and has become accustomed to them, and they are her new family and friends. She has forgotten who she was, and her friends and family are going to remind her.

* * *

I do apologize for it being so short but it does get longer and has longer chapters.


	2. Her story

* * *

Once again i do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. Thank you. I do own the dragons, fire lizards, and the powers they may give Tenten. Thank you.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata were waiting for Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro in the forest outside of their village. The sand Kazekage and his siblings had come for a visit, and had been good friends of Tenten's. They all arrived at once and sat down, forming a circle. "Alright guys, what is with this secret meeting?" Chouji asked. "Yeah, and why did we have to leave Neji and Sakura out of it?" Ino added from her spot next to Shikamaru.

"Before we start, Hinata, is anyone nearby?" "Byakugan, no Naruto, there is no one." "Alright, then we can start. Let's get the first thing out in the open so that you can understand where we are coming from. Tenten was in love with Neji." "What?" "Are you serious?" "That makes sense." "If she loved him, why did she leave?"

"Because when she was about to tell him, she found out about his relationship with Sakura, and asked for a mission that would take her out of here for an unknown amount of time." Hinata explained. "So what?" "The chance of survival is slim, fifty-fifty at the most, but it has been six months, and the estimated amount of time is two years. Lady Tsunadae says that if it takes longer, her chances of returning alive are slimmer." Naruto added.

Ino gasped, "You mean Tennie could really die? Didn't she take someone with her?" They both shook their heads. Gaara spoke, "That is like asking to get killed." "We don't know anything else about her mission, she wanted it kept secret." Hinata told them. "She didn't tell him, did she?" Temari asked quietly. "No, she left." Naruto answered. Ino glared at the ground, her blue eyes filled with tears, "If she dies on this mission, I will kill him and her. This is all their fault! I will never forgive them!" She yelled, as her body shook with tears escaping her eyes. Shikamaru pulled her to him in a hug and stroked her back, trying to soothe her.

Hinata nodded in agreement, "I would never want to hurt him, he is my cousin, and she is my friend, but the pain they have caused is too great and they deserve to suffer." Kiba nodded and Akamaru barked in agreement. The others nodded, deciding that if their friend died, the Hyugga and Haruno would pay. "There happens to be one problem Grandma Tsunadae won't be too happy if her student dies." Naruto told them. "No one said anything about dying, Naruto, just payback." Gaara replied. The blonde smirked, showing off his fangs. Hinata spoke up, "They are coming, but remember, don't give it away. It would ruin everything, and she didn't want them to know."

They all nodded, and Ino dried her eyes, looking very angry. Shikamaru whispered something to her making her nod her head. Sakura's voice was chipper when she greeted them, "Hey guys, what's going on?" Neji just nodded at all of them. Ino stood up, her best friends behind her, "Sorry to cut this short Hina, but we have things to do." The three walked right by the couple, and Ino sent Sakura a cold glare leaving her confused. "We have to go too, guys." Temari stood up, and her brothers followed. Gaara and his sister sent the two glares as they passed. Kankuro just ignored them, but flipped them off when they turned to watch them leave.

Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru walked away not talking to them. This left Lee, Naruto, and Hinata. Naruto helped Hinata up, and called to Lee, "Let's go get some ramen, Lee." "No thank you, Naruto, I would like some time alone for now. I owe my squirrel friends a visit." The blonde nodded, and he and the Hyuuga heiress walked passed the two. "Guys wait, what is going on?" Sakura asked, confused out of her mind.

Hinata gave her a fake smile, "Nothing Sakura, we are all just upset about something, but it has been taken care of. No need to worry about it." Neji frowned, he saw right through his cousin's lie, but would wait until he got home to deal with it. Lee gave the pink haired kunoichi and his teammate a sad look before running into the forest, to cry for his friend, Tenten.

* * *

Chapter 2 is completed!!! HAHAHA! lol. jkjk. Well review. Also in this story, there will be NarutoxHinata pairings, as well as InoxShika pairings. You don't like it, TOO BAD. Also I MIGHT, (GIANT MIGHT) put SasukexSakura.


	3. ParentsFumiko

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!! I DO OWN THE DRAGONS, FIRELIZAREDS, AND ANY POWERS THEY MAY GIVE TENTEN. THANK YOU AND ENJOY!!! I would like to thank all who revewied and gave me some ideas.

* * *

In a secret cave, two dragons stared at the lagoon before them.

One was a blue water dragon, with a sapphire gem on the center of her head. Her eyes were gold with sapphire flecks that matched the gem on her head. Her wings were folded neatly, and her legs curled.

The second dragon was red and gold; a fire dragon. He had red scales and gold spikes, his eyes were gold and brightened the blood red ruby on his head. His wings were spiked, as was the end of his tail. His legs were also curled beneath his body.

The two dragon cousins were worried; their adopted daughter hadn't contacted them. They had adopted her; protected her. They had helped to train the kunoichi to use weapons a lot better and to find and control her kekki genkkai. They had raised her as their own, and given her gifts to remind her who she was and that she was part of a family. Joyue, the water dragon, shook her head, trying to keep her eyes dry. The red and gold dragon growled, "We have wasted enough time, cousin, it has been six months, and we have heard nothing from her." "I am also worried, Honorous, but still, that doesn't mean that we should over react."

"She is our daughter, Joyue, my parental instincts are at their highest. I have the need to hunt her down." she sighed, "So do I, Honorous, but still, we could endanger her and ourselves." He growled and looked away, knowing his cousin was right. Joyue looked up then, her maternal instincts raging in her. Honorous noticed the change in her. "Cousin?" "Perhaps you are right Honorous. Checking into the village where she stayed could not hurt. Besides, Zorana can find her."

The water dragon gestured to the small, Queen fire-lizard. The Queen resembled a miniature dragon-a fire-lizard-cousin to the dragon. Zorana screeched from her nest. Honorous nodded, "Very well." Joyue stood and allowed the Queen to curl around her neck. With a roar the water dragon dove into the lagoon, using her own magic to create a portal. Her cousin, though a fire dragon, followed soon after, refusing to let water keep him from his daughter.

* * *

Tenten or Fumiko, as she was known to the group, tossed a kunai at a tree, bored out of her mind.

Her long brown hair was pulled into a single, high ponytail, a few long tendrils framed her face. She was still in pain, and that damn Daiki kept reminding her of the one she could never have each time he acted arrogant or would smirk at her. Instead of healing, she was getting worse, but she took a leaf out of the Hyugga prodigy's book, and hid her hurt. A figure appeared behind her, but she knew he was there. "What the hell do you want Daiki?" He chuckled, "Someone seems to be PMSing today."

She threw kunai and shuriken, pinning him to a tree, one kunai almost made him unable to ever reproduce. She stood up, bringing herself to full height, which was 5'7, her brown eyes narrowed and lightened in color thanks to her anger. "Do not even try and make this into a joke you stubborn jackass, next time, that kunai won't miss." She reached out with her palm, and curled her fingers in and the weapons came out of the tree and vanished.

"You stupid arrogant ass." She murmured, turning around taking her other kunai out of the tree. She felt Daiki's eyes watching her as she moved, she wore a tight teal top that ended at mid-stomach and tight black shorts. Her sandals on her feet added an inch and a half to her height. "Hey, put your eyes back in their sockets before I carve them out of your head." She growled, venom dripping from every word.

He frowned, "Is something wrong, Fumiko?" She felt her eyes fill with tears as she thought about her past, her friends, her family, and Neji. Her body shook as she cried, tears streaming down her face. She fell to her knees, and covered her face with her hands. The other members of their group, the Nyoishi Jyukki, appeared. Maro and Kyoshi were amazed that their newest member, and the only one who could bring Daiki to his knees, was crying her heart out. They both glared at Daiki, "What did you do?" He immediately became defensive, "Hey I didn't do anything!"

She was crying, but managed to speak, "He did nothing wrong, don't….b..blame him."

The only other girl in the group, Kinya, was at her side, hugging her. They had gotten along so well, and had become almost like sisters. Everyone in the group liked Fumiko, and they didn't like seeing her vulnerable, when she usually looked so strong. Kento, Hyoshi, Aniashi, and Ryouki were the other members of Nyoishi Jyukki. "What is wrong Fumiko?" Kinya asked, worried for her friend. "I need to talk about it, I guess. I really need to get this off of my chest." "Yeah, we'd all like a better view of that- Ow!" Daiki glared at Maro, who had smacked him upside the head.

"Shut up, Daiki." "Please sit down everyone, this story is a little long." Everyone sat down, picking a comfortable spot. She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath before beginning her story.

"I was a weak kunoichi in my village, and even though one of my team mates didn't know any jutsu, I felt I was the weakest one.

My sparring partner, was a prodigy among his clan, even besting his cousin, who is the heiress. He would only spar with me, and he was my best friend, and I was his. From when I first met him, I knew that I would love him. I was encouraged by two friends to tell him the truth, one being a good friend and the other being his cousin. When I found him, I was about to tell him, when one of my other friends ran up and kissed him full on the mouth, and he gave her a smile I thought he only gave me.

She was shocked to see me and apologized and asked me not to tell. He brought to our attention though, that the friend that encouraged me was spying on me, as was the local gossiper. She was upset, and I told him to walk her home. As they left, I knew my chance was gone, I had lost the only one I loved. I wanted to run to my best friend, but what do you know, he was my best friend. I ran, not thinking and I just kept going. I heard about this group, and that man I killed, I knew he had what I wanted; a way to find you.

Before that mess with my friends though, I was adopted by two cousins, and they raised me as their own, and brought me to their family. I finally knew what it was like to be loved, they would die for me and I would die for them. I loved them with every fiber of my being. They finally decided that it was time for me to go home, and they gave me gifts to remember who I was and where I came from. I left them in my home, I can't believe I left them without a thought.

I know I am a part of that family, but I am having a hard time believing it. I can't stand it, I miss them, my friends and family, even that stupid ass.

I came to heal, but I know its not getting any better. Every time Daiki smirks at me or acts arrogant, it's him all over again. I hate it, I am weak to be breaking down like this! I can't believe it, he would hate me right now." She began to cry again, but after the first tear, she couldn't cry anymore.

She felt her heart freeze, and she looked up. Her eyes held no emotion, as she began to remember something her father told her; '_You are a dragon whether or not you get any special abilities. A dragon is not to be taken lightly, no matter what. We may be loyal, brave, and strong, but we cannot stand to be hurt. We retaliate no matter what. Never cross a dragon, Tennie, you must always remember that.' _

She whispered his words, "Never cross a dragon, always remember that."

Kinya looked at her weirdly, but Tenten gave her a friendly smile. "This has helped me a lot, thank you all." Kyoshi gave her a confused look, "What do you mean Fumiko?" "My heart just froze to him right now, nothing can stop me from making him feel worse than I have. I remember my father's words to me before I returned here." "What words were those?" Daiki asked. She smirked evilly, "Never cross a dragon."

* * *

So what do you think? Plz review


	4. Dragons

Once again i do NOT own Naruto. Thank you.

* * *

Neji and Sakura were sitting by the lake, just enjoying the other's company. She was leaning her head on his shoulder, a smile of content on lips. He glanced down at her, and smiled slightly, wondering how he had gotten so lucky. (Writing that makes me feel like i have betrayed Tenten!)

Though deep down, there was a part of him that felt something was off, yet he couldn't put his finger on it.

He turned back to the lake abruptly when he sensed power. A glowing circle appeared and then it shot up, forming a twirling spout and there were silhouetted figures in each. The figures swam up like snakes, but much bigger. They spread wings, and the water fell back, and the dragons hovered in the air. Sakura sat up in awe, "Oh my God." The two dragons gave the couple stern looks, and the water dragon's eyes narrowed as she recognized the pale eyed man with the pink haired girl.

She growled dangerously, as her anger grew, ready to rip out the throat of the one who hurt her daughter. Without a warning she dove down, and grabbed him, before throwing him against a tree. He landed with a crash, breaking the tree in half.

"Neji! Leave my boyfriend alone!"

Sakura yelled, throwing kunai at the water dragon. They melted when searing hot flames hit them, surprising the Hyugga and Sakura. The other dragon was glaring at her, his golden eyes narrowed. "You attacked my cousin, and that is a mistake. Do you have a death wish, miss Haruno? If you do, all you have to do is attack again, and I will kill you on the spot without consequence, as is the way of the dragon" "Well there will be consequences with me."

A stern voice cut in. There stood Lady Tsunadae, Jiraya, Shizunae, several ANBU, Anko, Kakashi Hatake, Kurunai, Asuma, Guy, along with their students. The two newcomers were hovering above the ground, while glaring at the two ninja below them. Tsunadae glared, "What do you two think you are doing attacking two of my ninja without them doing anything to you?" She demanded, her honey colored eyes seemed to be trying to see through them.

"My cousin only attacks when she feels someone must be punished, and this pink haired witch attacked her, and we don't take too kindly to those who hurt our own. Those that successfully injure our own are asking to die, and we will kill them." Honorous answered, baring his teeth. Naruto pushed to the front of the group, "Wow. Dragons." Joyue landed gracefully and sniffed him.

Honorous landed beside her, "What is it?" "He is a friend." Joyue smiled, but when she turned back to Neji, her eyes were cold and she bared her teeth, revealing sharp fangs. Tsunadae spoke up, "Why are you here?"

"There is a reason as to why we are here, but I do not believe it is any of your business." Honorous snarled. Please cousin. For her sake be nice." the sapphire dragon pleaded. "And what would that be?" Anko asked, not really trusting them.

"We are looking for our adopted daughter. We haven't heard from her in six months, and we are worried. Please, there must be something that you can tell us." Joyue asked, worry evident in her eyes and voice. Tsunadae sighed, "Who is your daughter?" "Its Tenten, this village's Weapons Mistress." Honorous answered. "You are Tenten's parents? I thought she was an orphan."

"She was until we adopted her, of course, and treated her like oneof our own." Honorous retorted, as the fire-lizards screeched. The two approached the Hokage, but the ANBU made a protective circle around her, blocking them out. "You can't keep us out, fools." The golden eyed dragon smirked, the ruby on his forehead cackling with electricity.

"Enough, cousin, Tennie would not forgive you if you roasted her idol." Joyue soothed, nuzzling Freewing. He groaned, but let the sound die. The sapphire dragon smiled at her cousin, "Good." "Do any of you know what became of our daughter?" Hinata stepped forward, "She left on a mission six months ago, and as far as I know is still alive." "You are the Hyugga Heiress, right?" "Yes, how did you know?" "Tennie spoke of you and Ino often, even the pink slut, but she talked about you two more than that one." Joyue's tone had an edge to it.

Neji growled, "What gives you the right to insult her like that?" he demanded. The two dragons turned to him, their eyes were devoid of any emotion, except hate. Joyue suddenly froze, and she began to speak, but her voice was Tenten's.

"_He was my best friend and I loved him with all of my heart, I took this mission to get away from them, to make the hurt go away. The only thing is, my being here hasn't made things better, in fact things are worse. Daiki's smirk and arrogant ways remind me of him every day. I'm getting worse instead of better." _There was a silence as the words sank in and everyone but Neji and Sakura understood what was going on; the prodigy was in a trance, where he couldn't hear. Sakura just didnt WANT to understand. _"I remember something my father once said to me before I came back here, and I am feeling better. My heart has frozen to him, and I will go by my father's words to me; Never cross a dragon."_

Joyue blinked, bringing Neji from the trance, as well as herself. "Did I do something?" "You connected with our daughter, cousin. I want to know how." "It appears that Tenten and I have a lot more in common than we thought, and that somehow we have a connection."

"Wait, so all that we just heard, Tenten said it?" Ino asked. "Yes, I also know that she said it before we got here." "Wait, what does that mean, never cross a dragon?" Jiraya asked, curiosity got the best of him, and it was bothering the others as well.

Honorous sighed, "Dragons are supposed to be the strongest of the mythical creatures. They are stubborn, strong-willed, overprotective, and when hurt, they retaliate no matter the consequence. She was raised by two dragons, and has inherited our attitudes. She will get revenge for the hurt caused to her. The people that hurt her had better watch out. Beware her when that happens, only we or someone she cares deeply for can stop her.

Zorana, go to her, find her and remind her who she is and that she has a family." the red and gold dragon ordered. She screeched as she spread her wings and flew off, carrying a box in her claws. "Zorana can find Tennie no matter where she is, and she will stay with her mistress. You will be seeing her often, Tsunadae, for Tenten will use her to deliver messages."

"Won't that be suspicious?" "No, anything she carries for you and you to her, will be invisible to others." He explained. "We want you all to understand one thing. Tenten is our daughter, and if she dies on this mission, someone will pay." Joyue told them, her eyes were golden slits, and fangs bared.

The portal in the water opened again, and the two flew into it, leaving the ninja behind. Everyone relaxed as they felt some pressure gone.

* * *

Plz Review.

HAHA!!! No one likes Sakura. I do apologize to all of you who like her. I really don't like her and i find her useless. DONT HATE ME FOR IT!


	5. Remorse

**Larka:ONCE AGAIN I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!!**

**Naruto: *points and screams* LIAR!!!**

**Honorous:*appears and roars loudly***

**Naruto:*whimpers in fright and hides behind Larka***

**Larka: I do own Honorous, Thanks by the way, Joyue and anything that comes from the dragons minus Tenten!!**

* * *

Hinata and Naruto called another meeting, and this time, everyone was there.

"What was up with them? They just attacked Neji out of nowhere." Sakura replied.

Ino glared, "You heard Honorous, Joyue only attacks those who deserve it."

"He didn't do anything though, if you ask me she is crazy."

"Well we didn't ask you so shut it." Temari ordered.

"I liked them, they were cool." Kiba added. Akamaru barked in agreement. "They were." Shino nodded.

"I have never seen a dragon before." Chouji threw in before stuffing a sandwhich in his mouth. "I know." "Now we know, never piss them off, but you came very close today, Sakura. You don't attack a dragon like you did, if you do and they die, you will be hunted down by the rest of the dragons. They are very protective and vengeful." Naruto explained. "How do you know all of this?" "Jiraya made me study a lot." The blonde told them all.

Chouji nodded, "So they have special privileges?" "Dragons are the most powerful creatures around. There is almost no match for them. That is why if something happens to Tenten, they will kill those who hurt her, and possibly the reason for why she went, if not the entire village."

Those words caught **his** attention, "Wait, you mean to tell me that she didn't get assigned to this mission? She went and asked for it?" "She asked for a mission that would take time, not the one she specifically got." Hinata answered.

Neji clenched his fists, "So she is on a mission that should be handled by an ANBU?" "I guess, I'm not really sure the level of the mission, but I can assure you its high. Remember the mission is supposed to last two years, minimum, but who knows how long it could actually be? If it lasts longer than two years, her chances of coming home alive and will get slimmer the longer she is there. While the chances of her even being found dead or in a body bag go higher." The Hyugga heiress informed them.

Normally she would never use those words, but she was upset, and had no other outlet for her anger. The two other girls who knew gave her sympathetic looks, while the guys just nodded. Neji clenched his fists and glared at the floor, he was trying to decide what to do. They all looked up as they heard someone behind them; Lady Tsunadae. She looked at them all and noticed that most looked sad and angry while Sakura was confused and Neji was furious.

He rounded on her, "What level was the mission Tenten took?"

"I can't tell you that, she didn't want me to." "Please Lady Tsunadae, all we want to know is the level and we will leave you alone." Ino stood up, her eyes once again filled with tears. Shikamaru muttered about her being troublesome, but he stared at her when he didn't get a reaction. He turned to Chouji who nodded and they both took a place on either side of the blonde beauty.

Naruto got in behind them, as did the Sand Siblings and Hinata's group. Lee stood up and joined them, but only after he shot Neji and Sakura a cold glare. Tsunadae saw how determined they were and sighed, but she was smiling inwardly. Tenten had some great friends. "When she asked for the mission, it was A-rank-"

"You gave her an A-rank, and without a partner?" Neji growled dangerously, his eyes narrowed.

"She was a very powerful Chunnin almost Jonnin level." Tsunadae calmly answered.

"Wait, you said when she took it, it was A-rank, what is it now?" Shikamaru asked.

Tsunadae sighed, "After she left on the mission, the same day she left, it was moved to S-rank." Hinata and Ino gasped, while the guys swore inwardly; S-rank were for the ANBU Black Ops. "You didn't send anyone after her?" Neji demanded. "No, because if she had already managed to get into that group it would be signing her death wish, and I was right not to send anyone. Two days later she sent me a letter telling me that she had found a member of that group on the first day, and apparently he took a liking to her and asked her to join. She accepted and has been undercover for the last six months."

"She is undercover with a group that is highly dangerous?" Kiba asked. "Yes, and its not the Akatski, so don't worry about them." She told them.

Ino dried her eyes as best as she could, but the tears just kept on coming. "Thank you, Lady Tsunadae, for telling us what danger our friend has gone into. I am not happy with it, but I do appreciate it." She smiled weakly, but her body was acting differently for some reason, she felt weak. "Shika…" she whispered as she fainted.

For a lazy ninja, he sure did move fast as he caught her before she hit the ground. "Oh my God is she alright?" Sakura asked, moving towards them. Shikamaru was carrying her bridal style, and her head was on his chest. He watched her, eyes worried.

"Let me take a look at her Shikamaru." Sakura told him.

When she reached out for her, he jumped back and growled dangerously, "You aren't going to touch her, Haruno. I am taking her to the hospital." "I do work there Shikamaru, please, let me-" "I said no, Haruno, I don't want you touching Ino. If I find out you do, I can use my genius brain to come up with ways to make you pay."

Tsunadae was confused with their behavior.

Neji came up to Shikamaru, glaring, "Do you have a problem with my girlfriend, Nara?" "Yeah, and also one with you. For a prodigy with the Byakugan, you sure are blind to everything around you. I'm surprised you never figured it out, you are supposed to be a genius. I figured it out when I first met your team." "What did you figure out?" He asked, slightly confused. The Nara gave him a smirk, "You are the genius figure it out. Right now, I need to get my best friend to the hospital." Chouji and Shikamaru took off for the hospital, Ino was pressed tightly to Shikamaru's body.

"Wow, I never thought he had it in him to tell off Hyugga or Haruno." Temari smirked shaking her head. "Well, when it comes to Ino those two will do anything to make sure that she is alright." Kiba smiled.

"That is not what she meant, Kiba. Did you notice that this morning when Ino began to cry it was Shikamaru who comforted her? Or that when she was crying in front of Tsunadae that he called her troublesome and when he didn't get a reaction he became worried. Also before she fainted she called on Shikamaru, and that was one of the fastest times I have seen him move. He caught her before she hit the ground. That all adds up to one thing, Kiba." Shino told him.

"Really, what would that be?" Hinata sighed heavily as Naruto gave her a quick hug, "Kiba, Ino loves Shika and Shika loves Ino." Naruto told him.

"Really how long do you think they've been like that?" "When I tried flirting with Shikamaru back at the Chunnin exams, he wouldn't really pay any attention to me. I also noticed that during the preliminaries, when Ino fought Haruno, he got really freaked out. She got freaked out when he got hurt against that Sound ninja. And at the finals, when he was in the arena, I noticed how he seemed to be smiling when she cheered him on. That was when I knew I could never have him. I actually asked him how long he had been in love with her, at first he just brushed it off and changed the subject. When I was leaving though, out of nowhere he said, 'Forever.' He has been in love with that girl since they were younger. I think that is amazing." She smiled, shaking her head. "Those two are meant for each other, no matter what anyone says."

Tsunadae smiled, knowing she was right.

Neji shook his head, "They are on the same team, that could kill how well they do in battle or on a mission."

"Not exactly, Neji, I have seen several who go into battle with the one they love, and it know how to kick ass." He smiled, showing off his sharp teeth. "What about the dragons?" Temari asked. "They are family. Anyway, those dragons would be good allies against our enemies." Tsunadae nodded, " I was thinking the same thing. Is there any way to make a treaty with them?"

"You already have a living bond, you don't need a treaty." Naruto laughed. "If Tenten dies, you will have none. And who knows if they will destroy the village in their anger." Gaara broke in.

Sai looked up at that name, "You mean the Weapons Mistress, the one dating him?" He pointed at Neji, who actually looked shocked.

"Tenten and I are sparring partners and best friends, we weren't' dating."

Sai smirked, "You could've fooled me with how protective you were of her. Heck I saw you two go every where together so I assumed you were dating. I asked her about it and she told me you weren't dating, but when I asked her out she turned me down."

Neji grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him up, "You did what?" Sai smirked, "I thought you were only friends?"

"We are, but she is my friend and I am protective of her, I have known her since even before we were Gennin, she has always been there for me and I will always be there for her."

"If she was your best friend, why didn't you know that she was-" Gaara used the sand to shut him up before he gave it all away. He had surrounded Sai with sand like a cocoon and he removed him from Neji's grip.

"That is enough, Neji. Go take Sakura somewhere for lunch. We will deal with Sai." Hinata ordered. Neji growled at her, but she surprised every one by snarling back, baring her teeth, and fangs appeared, sharp enough to draw blood. Naruto gave her a fox-like grin, that she returned. Neji knew that she was right. He took Sakura's hand and led her away. Gaara released Sai, who was desperate for air.

Tsunadae watched as Neji led Sakura away. "She loved him, didn't she?" It wasn't a question, but a statement. Tsunadae turned back to them, tears in her eyes. Hinata nodded, "She has always loved him, and always will." 'I knew I recognized that pain. Oh God, I might have sent her to her death.'

* * *

**PLZ REVIEW!!!!**

**Poor Tsunadae. She feels all guilty now. *sniff***

**On another note Temari told Sakura to shut up!!! *grins***


	6. A friend?

**ONCE AGAIN I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. I DO OWN THE DRAGONS AND ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH THEM, MINUS TENTEN OF COURSE.**

**THANX TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED. :)**

* * *

Tenten was on a mission with Daiki, to find a man who would betray the secret of the Nyoishi Jyukki. That was how she had met Daiki, she was caught with the body of the man who had information about the Jyukki.

She killed him by accident with her torture jutsu, and Daiki said that they needed someone with weapons skills like hers and they could help her perfect her torture technique. They had helped her with it, and she used it on any prisoners they had. Right now they were in the Land of Tea, searching for the man.

"Alright Fumiko, what do you think?"

"I think I want to kill the guy and get on home, that's what I think."

Daiki chuckled, "Well, first we need to find him."

A screech caught their attention, making them draw weapons. For her last birthday, the group had pulled money together and bought her a katana, but it was nothing like the one given to her by her parents. She loved it though, they had been nice enough to get her one, and she loved them for it. She wasn't very tense though, because she thought that she recognized the screech.

Suddenly a golden winged lizard flew into the tree they were hiding them, and landed in front of Fumiko. She screeched and spread her wings. Tenten smiled as she recognized her; Zorana. She hugged the creature, with tears in her eyes.

"Oh God, Zorana, I thought I would never see you again." The fire-lizard hummed in pleasure and licked her mistress' face.

"Uh, Fumiko, what is that?"

"She is a fire-lizard, given to my by my family. Her name is Zorana, and I left her at home. My parents must have sent her here. Once a fire-lizard has a master or mistress and they are separated, they can find them anywhere." Zorana dropped the small box into the young woman's hands. She giggled as Zorana climbed up her arm and onto her shoulder, before wrapping her tail around her neck.

Tenten opened the box, and tears filled her eyes, "Oh my God, this is oh dear God, Zorana you brought them back to me." Inside the box was a golden heart-shaped locket with a dragon crawling up onto a kunai, engraved on it. Also inside was a ring with the clearest diamond ever seen, if you looked deep into it you could see the different colors, a rainbow.

"My parents gave me these, and they told me they had special abilities, I've never worn them long enough to be able to know what they do. My father told me that the ring can see through any lie and façade. I'm not sure what the necklace does. I think my mom said that it helps me remember who I am and where I come from."

She put on both pieces of jewelry and they flashed, happy to be back with their mistress. They matched her outfit, a two piece black outfit like the ANBU would wear. It fit her just right, hugging her every curve and allowing her to move freely. The top was a halter top, that ended at her mid-stomach. She wore fingerless gloves that went up to her elbows, and black pants that hugged her lower body and black heeled boots that added three inches to her height. Her hair was pulled into a messy high ponytail with long tendrils framing her face. A teal and gold dragon mask was strapped to her arm, waiting for her to put it on. Daiki, with his messy silver hair and grey-blue eyes wore a black ANBU uniform and an eagle mask strapped to his arm.

"So are you ready to move, Fumiko?"

"Zorana, go and find the one we seek. He is going to reveal our secrets, now go, and find him. Once you do that, screech loudly and chase him this way, so that we may kill him." The queen nodded and took off to fulfill her mistress' wishes.

Daiki stared at her, "So, do you feel any better?"

She grabbed her necklace, and smiled, "I remember who I am now, and I know how to control myself, but do not test me Daiki, I will castrate you."

He paled, and turned away. She laughed, "So try not to piss me off."

A loud screech was heard, meaning Zorana had found the fool. Tenten sensed her as she was flying this way. Tenten felt her senses open, and she closed her eyes, listening, and smelling. When she opened her eyes they were brown with gold flecks and the pupils were slits. She bared her teeth showing off her fangs to Daiki, who gulped in fear. She smirked and put her mask on, before jumping down, and he followed. The man was running to them, and he smelled of fear and blood.

"He smells of fear and blood, Daiki. Zorana must have roughed him up."

He chuckled, "She must really take after her mistress, Fumiko." She nodded, and behind her mask she was smiling, proud of her pet. She drew her katana, ready to strike. The man ran into the clearing looking behind him to check for Zorana that he didn't see them; didn't see the blade coming down on him. He never felt it, one minute he saw a golden creature coming at him, the next he saw nothing, but death.

Daiki nodded, the job was done, Fumiko had taken care of it. Zorana landed on her mistress shoulder, and screeched. She stroked the animal between the wings, making her purr.

"Come on Fumiko, its time to go." She nodded and followed him, but stopped and stared at the body.

"Fumiko, come on."

"No, we need to dispose of it. Zorana, go burn it." The fire-lizard nodded and began to breathe fire on the decapitated body, making all evidence burn. Tenten felt the need to join her, but she did nothing but watch.

Daiki stood behind her, watching as the body burned. "You know that this wasn't part of the mission."

"So, they need to fear us, and isn't that what you want? For them to fear us, that is what you told me." "I know what I said, Fumiko, but how does this make them fear us?"

She turned to him, "The body lost its head, and then was burned, not only that, it has scars and I know that Zorana had managed to break a few of his bones. When they find his body, they will wonder who did it. Do not worry, the Akatski will not care. They have other things to do." He nodded and the two walked off, with Zorana flying right beside them. Only Tenten and Zorana were aware of the one who had been watching them, and she had left a message for him, hopefully they would meet again in the future. Hopefully they would be on the same side.

* * *

Red eyes found the note and watched as the three left, knowing that the girl and her pet knew he was there. His eyes saw that the note was safe; Sharingan.

He closed his eyes and opened them, the Sharingan was gone, revealing onyx eyes; Sasuke Uchiha. He picked up her note and read it, a smirk appeared soon after.

'Well then, Tenten, you did do me a favor once, and I do owe you for that. I will do as you ask. Four years to wait for your mission to be complete is good enough. An Uchiha always keeps his word.'

He burned the note and walked away, preparing to meet his only friend in three and a half years.

* * *

**O.O SECRETS!!! YAY!!! I LOVE SECRETS!!!**

**pLZ REVIEW AND TELL ME WAT YOU REALLY THINK:)**


	7. Videos and an Uchiha

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS.**

**KEEP HOLDING ON BELONGS TO AVRIL LAVIGNE **

**AND I NEED YOU BELONGS TO LEE ANN RIMES**

**ENJOY:)**

* * *

**THREE YEARS LATER:**

Hinata was now nineteen, and a formidable kunoichi. Her navy blue hair fell to her mid-back in layers. She was slim and fit from training with Ino and Naruto. She now stood at 5'7, and was a part of the ANBU Black Ops, along with Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto. Naruto now stood at 6'2 his blonde hair stood out more than before, and he was leaner and more muscular, his azure eyes were now a deeper blue. Shikamaru was the same height as Naruto, and just as lean, but not as muscular.

Neji was now twenty and stood at 6'4, his hair was the same, and he was lean and muscular, more than Shikamaru but not like Naruto. He was still dating Sakura, to everyone's displeasure. Sakura now stood at 5'6 with her pink hair longer and reaching her shoulders. She was still training under Tsunadae, but for the past three years had received disappointed looks from her for some unknown reason.

Ino was now Ibiki's student, and at times she even trained under Anko. She now stood 5'7 her hair was still in its usual ponytail. Now she wore a purple halter that ended an inch before her mid-stomach and her purple skirt reached above her knees by an inch. She wore fingerless gloves that reached all the way to her elbows. Kiba and Shino stood 5'9 with their own differences from three years ago.

Shino wore a heavy jacket with a hood that kept him covered. Kiba wore the ANBU uniform and he trained ninja dogs with Akamaru who was the size of a giant wolf. Chouji had gotten taller, and his hair more wild. Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister was now a kunoichi and she looked up to her sister and Ino, who looked after her when she was around. She had met Tenten years ago, but hadn't' seen the kunoichi since.

From what she heard about the girl, she was amazing with weapons, seeing at she was the village's Weapons Mistress. No one but Tsunadae heard from the young kunoichi who had gone on a mission four years ago, and no one knew what she had been up to. Now they are in for a huge surprise. Besides the fact that the Sand siblings will be showing up with some news about a group that has been causing trouble for the people around the sand village.

* * *

The Sand siblings sat with Tsunadae, Shizunae, Anko, Kurunai, Asuma, Jiraya, Hinata, Naruto, Neji, Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Akamaru, Lee, Guy, Kakashi, Ibiki, and Shikamaru.

"Alright Gaara, what seems to be the problem?" Tsunadae asked.

"There is a gang that has been active in our borders lately, and they are worrying me." he answered.

Ino sat with Shikamaru, and sent him a confused look. "We have surveillance, pictures and videos. Apparently one member really does know that we are watching and hasn't done anything to stop us, in fact, she is tormenting us."

"She, this member is a girl?" Chouji asked. All the kunoichi in the room glared at him, and he apologized. Temari put the video into the VCR and played the tape.

"In this recording she is actually talking to us, and the thing is, she uses our names almost as if she knows us." The video played and showed the forest, and then there was a figure on screen, wearing a two piece ANBU Black Ops uniform, a teal and gold dragon mask, and fingerless black gloves that reached her elbows.

"Hello Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Tsunadae, Shizunae, Jiraya, Kakashi, Gai, Kurunai, Lee, Asuma, Anko, Naruto, Chouji, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Ibiki, and Neji. It is good to see you all again, though some I would rather not see at all. I am Fumiko of the Nyoishi Jyukki. I am the second in command, as of today. I beat Maro in battle. Kyoshi found it quite funny. Kinya thought it was rather amusing as well. I thought it could've gone better. Oh, Gaara, make sure that your ninja avoid trying to find us. I already had to kill one, the girl with the short brown hair. She could've survived if she hadn't pissed me off. The only upside was that I finally perfected my new torture jutsu. One day I will have to teach it to you Ino Yamanaka. I know that you are being trained under Ibiki and that you train with Anko. You would do well to learn from me."

Ino froze in her chair, suddenly afraid of this stranger who knew so much about them. Shikamaru grabbed her hand, trying to soothe her. The masked figure on the screen laughed, "Honestly Shikamaru Nara, you can do better to console her than that. I know Ino has frozen in her seat."

They all gasped, there was no way that this ninja could know what would happen.

"Did you find the body she is talking about?" Jiraya asked.

"We did, it was left right before the forest, waiting for us to find. The thing is, there was no way to make sure it was the girl." Temari replied, shuddering.

"Yeah, there were multiple stab wounds, broken bones, burn marks, bites, the body was gruesome. I can only imagine the murder scene." Kankuro told them, handing out photos to everyone.

"Oh my God, that woman is crazy." Lee told them. "She is very unyouthful." Gai agreed.

"There was something else, about her, and you are about to see it." Gaara told them. "What do you mean?" Shizune asked.

"Just watch and you will see." Gaara told them. Now the figure was sitting right in front of the camera, but allowing them all to see her entire body.

"She wears a chain around her neck, a gold one, and a gold ring on her finger." Neji observed.

"Good eyes, Hyugga, though they won't help you to find me." The person spoke, her voice sent a chill down his spine, but for some reason, it wasn't a bad one, it felt good.

"Unlike the other members of my group, I do feel guilt for killing someone, which is unbecoming of a kunoichi. I had to though, she attacked my partner and nearly killed him. In return I killed her, sorry she ended up so…messy. I let my anger take control." The figure sighed heavily, almost trying not to be there. She began to sing;

* * *

_You're not alone, together we stand._

_I'll be by your side you know, I'll take your hand_

_When it get's cold and it feels like the end, there's no place to go,_

_You know I won't give in._

_No, I won't give in._

_Keep holding, on 'cause you know I'll make it through, I'll make it through._

_Just stay strong. 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you._

_There's nothing you can say, there's nothing you can do._

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth._

_So keep holding on, 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_.

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe_

_Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny._

_Whatever's meant to be we'll work out perfectly._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, Yeah!_

_La da da da, la da da da, la da da da, la da da da, la da da da_

_Keep holding on, Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through._

_Just stay strong, cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you._

_There's nothing you can say, nothing you can do!_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth._

_So keep holding on, cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through._

_Keep holding on!_

_Keep holding on!1_

_There's nothing you can say, nothing you can do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth._

_So keep holding on, cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

* * *

She stopped singing, and turned as her name was called, "Fumiko, come on! We have things to do! Daiki is going insane not knowing where you are!"

She threw a kunai making the person cry out, "Fumiko, what the hell? That almost hit me! Must I remind you that I'm not Daiki? He is the one with a death wish. He went through your room!"

The girl, Fumiko growled dangerously and she threw another kunai, "You tell him that he has two minuets left to live! I am going to castrate that ass and then I am going to kill him! Go Kyoshi."

"You got it."

She turned back to the camera, "Well, looks like I have to go and kill my partner. Oh and another thing, we discovered a spy in our organization, we don't know where she is from, but she is going to die. If she is lucky, Kinya will kill her, if she is unlucky, then I will kill her." Tsunadae tensed at that, and the person on screen laughed, "I don't think she is from your village, Lady Tsunadae. This girl has no backbone, it is very sad. Then again, she might be from your village. Until the next time, my new comrades, until the next time." She disappeared as the screen became fuzzy.

"What does she mean, the girl isn't from our village?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, no one has been out of here since- Oh no, Grandma Tsunadae, please tell me that I am wrong." Naruto spoke, worry evident in his azure eyes.

She said nothing but stared at the floor. "I need some sake."

"Oh God, why did you send her there?" Naruto demanded.

"What is going on?" Kakashi asked, not understanding.

"Who among us has been gone for four years on a mission we know nothing about?" Naruto asked.

Neji, Lee, and Gai abruptly stood up, "You sent Tenten there!?" She stared them down after drinking one shot of sake.

"She asked for any mission I had that would mean time away from the village. Her reasons as to why were her own, and the reason I gave it to her was the look in her eyes. I had only ever seen that look in one other person; myself. She looked so hurt, so broken, I knew I shouldn't have, but I went ahead with it, I would have done the same thing. Now I know what had her so hurt, and I will not reveal it, but if she lives through this mission, perhaps she will be looking passed it." 'I hope.'

Gaara popped another video in, "You all need to watch this one. In this video, she is just sitting there, and she starts to sing again, but this time, it is hurt and pain that I feel. This one was taken two weeks after the one you just saw. We haven't seen the whole thing, seeing as we turned it off for one reason or another, I don't remember why. Anyway here it is." The masked figure was visible again, and she was twirling two kunai in her hands.

* * *

_I don't need a lot of things, I can get by with nothing._

_With all the blessings life can bring, I've always needed something._

_But I've got all I want, when it comes to loving you._

_You're my only reason, you're my only truth._

_I need you like water, like breath, like rain!_

_I need you like mercy from Heaven's gate._

_There's a freedom in your arms, that carries me through,_

_I need you._

_Oh._

_You are the hope that moves me, to courage again._

_Oh yeah._

_You're the love that rescues me when the cold winds rage._

_And its so amazing cause that's just how you are._

_And I can't turn back now, cause you brought me to faith._

_I need you like water, like breath, like rain._

_I need you like mercy from Heaven's gate._

_There's a freedom in your arms that carries me through._

_I need you. Oh yes I do!_

_I need you like water, like breath like rain._

_I need you like mercy from Heaven's gate._

_There's a freedom in your arms that carries me through!_

_I need you! Oh yes I do!_

_I need you! Oh! I need you, oh!_

* * *

Everyone watched the screen, unmoving and unblinking.

She sighed heavily, before speaking, "There is so much more to life than this, this group and yet here I am, keeping them safe. My family would be ashamed if they knew. They were warriors and here I am with a group of murderers. They are my friends, how would I be able to let them just die or get arrested. Today, some ninja from the Sound showed up. They tried to take Kinya, but Maro fought them for her, he loved her. They killed Maro, my friend, they almost got Kinya, one man tried to have his way with her. Not only did I kill him, but I castrated him right before he died. I stabbed him over and over again, and then while he was still breathing and begging for mercy, I did it. They killed Maro, I will hunt every one of them down and kill them slowly. They won't live much longer, then I will kill their leader, Orochimaru. That man will die like the lowly snake that he is, I do not know why I am telling you this, Gaara of the Sand along with his siblings, and the Hokage and ninja of the Hidden Leaf village. I don't know why, but I trust you all. Maro…I never thought that he would die, and not while I could have saved him. He was right in front of me, but he asked me to look out for Kinya. Dear God, that woman loved him, and she has been crying her eyes out for the passed few hours. She won't eat and she won't allow anyone to help her. I know how they feel now. I left my own village when my heart was weak, and I left without a word to anyone. My friends, all I had left of my family, I know they are still alive. I check up on them monthly, they just don't know it. I can't stand to see Kinya like that. Why am I telling you their secrets, what compels me to speak with you? Is it because I have found a group of people who can only listen, and can't tell our secrets? I don't trust you with everything. Only what has happened so far."

"When was this taken?" Anko asked.

"This one was the same day that we left the village. We only saw part of the song before we left." Kankuro answered.

She was hugging her knees to her chest, her head on her arms and the mask was still on. Her body was shaking as she began to cry, and they heard her sobs. "I can't believe this, I am crying in front of you, when I haven't cried in years. Why you? Why do I let you see my weakness?"

"Emotions aren't weakness, they make you human." Hinata corrected aloud, making the girls and a few guys nod.

Fumiko spoke, "You are right, Hinata Hyugga, they do not weigh us down, emotions remind us that we are human. Maybe that is why I come here and tell you what has happened. I can sense something you would say after I say something. It is strange, I can only do this with you all. Daiki, my partner is still alive, he almost died two weeks ago when I kicked his ass for going into my room. Then today when the Sound attacked. They think they are great with their abilities, ha, I killed three of them easy. I sliced the one who killed Maro, then the one that tried to rape Kinya, and one of the five that tried to kill Daiki. It was easy, and my blade loved their blood. Even now I sense that it wants to feed."

Neji noticed that she was playing with the chain she always wore, and suddenly she hid it under her top. "No getting ideas, Hyugga."

"Fumiko, come quickly! There is a stranger nearby!" She looked away, and took a deep breath, taking in the scents around her.

"It is alright, Ryouki, I know the stranger, he is an old friend. Go back inside and take care of Kinya. Make sure that Hyoshi and Kento check on Daiki. I will be there soon."

"Yes Fumiko." She said nothing, but they could tell she heard someone coming.

Before the person even came on the screen, she spoke, "It has been too long hasn't it old friend?"

"Yes it has _Fumiko_." The way he said her name suggested it wasn't her own. "Well, I don't recall you being known for just showing up and annoying an old friend, _Sasuke Uchiha._"

The man came on screen, a smirk on his face and his Sharingan activated. His shirt was open, revealing a chiseled chest and abs, his black pants were fairly new and he had a katana strapped to his back. Everyone's eyes widened, seeing their former friend and neighbor on the screen.

"I don't believe it, he is alive." Kakashi whispered.

"And apparently with a new girlfriend." Kiba added.

"So, what brings you here, Uchiha?"

"News on my brother, of course."

"You mean he is still alive? I thought he had taken my advice and dropped dead."

"Honestly Fumiko, he tried to find you for two weeks straight with you throwing weapon after weapon at him and setting up some very good traps. What makes you think he would give up?" He asked, half teasing half serious.

"Maybe the fact that I heard about the hermit beauty he slept with."

"He is claiming that she took advantage of him."

"Ha, that lying piece of work. I have met that woman, she is much stronger than she looks, and very beautiful, but I doubt she would waste her efforts raping your brother. From what I understood from her, he came to her, and it was an in the moment thing."

"Perhaps, anyway I heard that he is searching for Naruto Uzumaki of the Hidden Leaf Village." Sasuke smirked.

"Really, I take it you are worried about your former team mate and adopted brother?"

Sasuke growled, baring his teeth. "He was never my brother, and how do you know that?"

"I know something about everyone, Sasuke. Oh and I happen to know that you did think of him as a brother."

"Fine, he was like my brother, we fought like brothers." he gave in, a small smile on his face and a far away look in his, now, onyx eyes.

"I knew that teme thought of me as his brother." Naruto whispered. Hinata gave his hand a gentle squeeze making him smile at her.

"Hey Sasuke, would you be mad if I told you that he and your old classmates and the Sand siblings, along with all the old sensei heard that?"

"I would be furious enough to kill you." he growled.

"Oh alright, then in that case, that camera just recorded it." She told him, pointing at it. He finally noticed it and he drew his katana. They all thought that he was going to destroy the camera, but instead he turned the weapon on Fumiko. She stared up at him, and they couldn't see her face because of the mask.

"Do it Sasuke, I have nothing to live for. The mission for me is over. I cannot hand over my new family to my old one. I won't; go for it. Save me the pain, I have nothing to live for. No one to love, and I doubt I will ever have friends again, save for you. Go for it, Uchiha." She urged, her voice was emotionless.

He was shaking with fury, but he brought the blade back towards himself; he couldn't do it. "I was hoping you would do it."

"No, Fumiko, you are too dear for something like that. You should die a kunoichi, go out fighting, just like your friend."

"Ah yes, Maro died protecting the one he loved. He died like a true shinobi. I am proud of him."

"This thing is still playing, right?"

"Yeah, but I am getting bored of it for today. Though, I do wish to tell you something I learned from a village I visited about three weeks ago."

"Which one?"

"The one in the Land of Tea. I forgot which one exactly, but whatever. I heard that your old team mate has found herself a boyfriend."

"Naruto is gay?" Saskue asked.

"WHAT?! TEME I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Naruto yelled at the screen, and Fumiko burst out laughing, and Sasuke smiled at her, "Good to hear you laugh again."

Neji knew he had heard that laugh somewhere, he just didn't know where.

"No, he is madly in love with the Hyugga heiress. Everyone should know that, but then again you have been gone for what, six years?" "Yeah, that sounds about right, wait, no you are off a bit. I'm nineteen."

"Whatever, you know that I'm not good at math, anyway, I meant Sakura Haruno."

"Really, what about her?"

"She has a boyfriend."

"So, am I supposed to care?"

"Well you should, you only loved her for like half your life."

"That camera just recorded that, didn't it?" Fumiko shrugged, "Anyway, oh stop that, you can kill me later. She has been dating Neji Hyugga."

"She has been dating Neji Hyugga? Are you serious?"

"Would I lie to you?" "Well, no I guess not, but why him?"

"Heaven only knows why."

"I thought he was with what's her name? The Weapons Mistress, uh, Tenten!"

"No, apparently she hasn't been seen in four years. That is what I have heard, do you think she in a missing ninja?"

"I doubt it, they aren't dumb enough to lose the one person they have that excels with weapons."

"Maybe, but she still hasn't been seen, unless she is dead." "Well, she could have gone on a secret mission." "Well, I think she might be dead, she might have been that spy I killed two weeks ago." "Really, well what did she look like?" "Long brown hair in pigtails, believe it or not, and deep green eyes."

"No, that can't be her. Tenten has brown hair that is always in two buns and she has brown eyes." "What did you stalk her?"

"No, besides if I had, Hyugga would have killed me, or tried to."

"Right, sure buddy. I have to go, Daiki is probably out of bed and walking around when he should be resting. To guarantee that he stays in bed I am going to break both of his legs." Fumiko laughed.

Sasuke shook his head, and chuckled. "You are the only one that I can open up to." "Don't forget the people on the camera." He glared, and his Sharingan came up.

She laughed at him, but lifted her mask up to the tip of her nose and gave him a quick peck on the lips. This action infuriated Neji, but he didn't let it show.

"Shut up and get out of here. If they find out I was talking to you they would have a field day and Daiki would try and break my legs. Later ninja of the Leaf and Sand. Until the next time. You should thank me for tricking him here. Now you know that he is alive and well."

"While you won't be so there isn't going to be a next time." he growled. She flipped him off and jumped out of the tree. He turned to the camera and glared before leaving.

* * *

**YAY!! Saskue has made his appearence!!! Sorry its so long though. Oh well.**

**I didnt wanna have to worry about it later. There you go folks:)**

**Enjoy!!!!! **


	8. Attack

**I D NOTOWN NARUTO IN ANY WAY SHAPE AND OR FORM. **

**I DO HOWEVER, OWN THE DRAGONS AND ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH THEM.**

**THAT INCLUDES POWERS, ABILITIES, WEAPONS, AND FIRE LIZARDS. OH AND NAMES.**

**THAT DOES NOT INCLUDE TENTEN. THANK YOU.**

* * *

"I told you we didn't watch the whole thing." Gaara told them.

"He is alive, that is so…strange. That was the most I had ever seen him smile." Ino spoke. Shikamaru gave her a hurt look, but she whispered something to him, making him blush and nod.

Sakura was staring at the floor, too in shock to look up.

"What is this Fumiko character playing at?" Kurunai asked.

"She seems to be on three different sides." Ibiki replied.

Ino nodded, "She is on their side, our side, and apparently her own, whatever that means."

"What do you mean she is on our side?" Shino asked.

"She is obviously very protective of the group, Nyoishi Jyukki, that is where she is on their side. With us, she tricked Sasuke into being recorded so we could see that he is alive, and that he thought of Naruto as a brother, and used to love Sakura. She is on her own side, and it shows at the beginning when she is singing and when she tells us she doesn't know why, but she trusts us. That is her playing the Jyukki, us, and she is playing herself." Ino explained. They all nodded in understanding.

Hinata suddenly jumped up, "Excuse me, but I have to check on something, and I need to borrow Ino." She grabbed the blonde and pulled her out of the room, confusing everyone.

Shikamaru glared at Naruto and Neji, "Troublesome Hyugga heiress dragging my girlfriend away."

Tsunadae downed another shot of sake, and sighed heavily. "Lady Tsunadae, please stop drinking that." Shizunae politely requested.

The blonde glared and drank another. Jiraya sighed, "So, what do you think of her Anko, Ibiki, what is your take, we heard your student's."

"Ino basically summed it all up. Fumiko is playing the Jyukki and us, as well as herself." Ibiki gave his opinion.

Anko nodded, "She is obviously hurting emotionally, and if she left her own village several years ago, it sounds like the pain hasn't died, in fact it has gotten worse. This girl seems to be switching her personalities though. One minute she is upset and the next she is happy and teasing the Uchiha. She has found a way to keep her emotions hidden."

"So she is dangerous?" "Well she has killed and apparently she killed a spy that was **not **our Weapons Mistress." Anko answered Lee. He shrugged at her, a sheepish look on his face. "What do you think got into Hinata and Ino?" Naruto asked.

* * *

Fumiko was by the lagoon, she wore her training outfit, the teal top and black shorts. Her katana was strapped to her back, and a kunai and shuriken pouch was strapped to her left leg. She stroked Zorana, who knew of her mistress' visits to the cameras put up by the Kazekage. Zorana was purring, and she nudged her hand when she stopped stroking her.

"Oh, sorry girl, I just had a momentary memory lapse."

"Fumiko, are you alright?" Daiki was there, looking at her.

"Oh, hey Daiki. Why aren't you in bed?"

"Oh come on Fumiko, it has been two weeks. I get to walk after a while." He told her. She gave him a disapproving look, before turning back to the water.

"I knew I should've broken your legs." she mumbled loud enough for him to hear.

"Hey that is not fair!"

"Shut up Daiki." She noticed that he actually had to force his joking, and he had never done this; it made her worry. "Daiki, what is wrong, you are forcing your jokes, and now that I think about it, everyone has been acting differently today. Why is that?"

He sighed heavily, "Fumiko, the Akatski are on their way."

"What, why?"

"They are coming for payback, before you joined one of our own killed an Akatski, and they were pissed, so decided that he had to be punished. If he didn't come up with a suitable replacement, they would kill us all. He left to find someone, but he never came back. He was the man you killed when I found you."

"You mean, I ruined your chances of-"

"No, Fumiko, you made things better, you made both them and us happy. Unfortunately, they feel we should still suffer, and are coming. We have decided that you must leave, before they come."

"No, I will not run, Daiki."

"Please, Fumiko, it is our last wish. Come the others are inside." They walked into their compound, and the others were there, giving her sad looks.

Kinya stepped forward, "Fumiko, you have become like a sister to me, and the others. We want you out of here before the Akatski come, please, do this for us Fumiko." She urged, her amethyst eyes welled up with tears.

"But, are you going to fight? I will help you-"

"No Fumiko, please grab your things and leave. For our sakes, please." Kento urged.

"I..I can't just leave you all here, please come with me."

"No, they will know how to find us, and they have asked about you. We told them that you had vanished from our group. You must go, and now. Please." Kyoshi handed her the pack, and he gave her a quick hug. The others soon followed, each giving her a hug and parting words.

Kinya hugged her tightly, "Do not stray too far, Fumiko. Come back here after three days and see the damage. If you find my body among the wreckage, please, bury me with Maro. I want to be by his side, I need to be." She nodded, holding back my tears.

"We all want to be buried with Maro. Do us that favor, Fumiko." Daiki asked.

She nodded and hugged him tightly, "You stupid, arrogant, egotistical, bossy, conceited, jackass. You were my best friend here, Daiki. Thank you for everything."

He smiled at her, "Go on, get out of here."

Fumiko ran out the hidden exit, making sure that all the cameras had been out, which they were. She gave them all one last smile, before pulling on the mask and disappearing into the forest, with Zorana on her shoulder. She fought the urge to rush to the camera and the tree. Instead she went in the opposite direction, and stopped by a bush, where she quickly put on her two piece uniform. She strapped her katana to her back, and the kunai and shuriken pouch to her leg. In her pack she had her scrolls and other weapons. Tenten put the mask back on and ran, with Zorana flying beside her. They were moving quickly, and the brunette was getting tired. Zorana sensed someone nearby and screeched, warning her mistress.

Tenten drew her katana, readying for an attack but it never came, instead, she ran into Sasuke Uchiha, who grabbed her right arm, which held the weapon.

"Fumiko?" He asked, not sure if her should use her real name or her alias.

She shook her head and he understood.

"What is going on Tenten? Why are you running?"

"They told me to run, Sasuke. The Akatski are coming, and they told me to run."

"The Akatski, why?"

"Something about revenge, they asked me to run, and not return until three days after today."

"Why else did they tell you to run?"

"They said that the Akatski should not get me because I wasn't a member of their group when this whole thing started. So in order to guarantee that I would make it, they told me to run." A blood curling scream filled their ears, and Tenten paled behind her mask; Kinya!

"No, Kinya!" She turned to go back, but Sasuke grabbed her and began leading her away.

"No, let me go, they need me Sasuke!" Tears were falling, he felt one fall on his hand.

"They want you to get away, Tenten, not go back." He told her, running faster, and dragging her with him. She heard Kinya again, and she felt her anger awaken. She snarled and bared her teeth at him, but he didn't let her go. She heard Kinya again, before she was cut off in mid-scream and Tenten knew she had been killed.

"No, no…NO! Not Kinya!" She pulled away and began to run back, but he grabbed her, picking her up and running as fast as he could in the direction of safety. Zorana followed them, keeping a look out.

* * *

They made it to the cave where Sasuke had been staying, and he gently put her down on the ground. She removed her mask and cried, letting the tears fall freely. She hadn't cried since the day Maro died, two weeks before.

The sound of Kinya's screams echoed in her mind, and she screamed in anger and frustration. Zorana whined pitifully, and Tenten picked her up and hugged her tightly. Sasuke knew that the two were mourning so he decided to leave them alone for a while. Tenten knew her makeup was smudged but she didn't care, she was too tired to care. She had just lost her friends, and they asked her run. What kind of kunoichi was she? She washed up at the lake and went back into the cave, into the darkest corner, and she curled up like a dragon, and fell asleep.

* * *

The three days had flown by for Tenten and Zorana.

Tenten had bathed and changed into her other suit and strapped her weapons on, signaling to Sasuke that she was ready to go.

They began the journey to the Nyoishi Jyukki compound. Tenten was ready for anything, but nothing could prepare her for what happened next. Sasuke threw up, despite being used to seeing such sights, but she ignored him and kept walking, further into the compound. There was blood, torn limbs, body parts all over the place.

She watched everything, feeling nothing. Zorana poked her head out from Tenten's hair. Tenten found Kinya's body, pretty much intact. She saw bruises on the woman's naked hips, and knew they had raped her before killing her. 'That explains the screams.' Tenten thought.

She managed to keep her fury down, and noticed that one of the Akatski had lost a limb. She recognized the way the skin was left uneven at the cut; Kyoshi.

"Kyoshi did this, he cut off this arm from the man who was raping Kinya. They tried to rape female prisoners, but once I found out about it, I gave them all a piece of my mind. They never did it again." She informed him, proud of her friend.

"You left an impression on them, Tenten, a very good one too." She nodded and came across the others, but she couldn't find Daiki.

"Tenten, come here I found Daiki, and it looks like he managed to take someone with him." She approached him and saw Daiki's body. She felt tears in her eyes, and let them fall freely. Here was her best friend, and he was dead. She turned to the body and saw that he had indeed killed one with him.

"Help me bury them, Sasuke. I promised them that I would bury them with Maro." He nodded and the two began to work on the graves, not finishing until moonrise.

* * *

They stood in front of the graves, and Tenten was crying. Zorana cried out mournfully, and Sasuke remained impassive, but felt a little upset.

She grabbed her katana, and drove it into the ground before Daiki's grave, which was in the center of the rest.

Kinya was right next to Maro, and she smiled, knowing that she would've been happy there.

Tenten lifted her mask, allowing her tears to fall freely. "You all had become my friends, my family. You helped me and I helped you. I always thought we worked more like a family than a gang. I was right. I never knew that you all were so protective of me as I was of you, I'm sure you guessed. Daiki, you became my best friend. You annoyed the hell out of me every day, but, no matter what, I always held back on my threats. Daiki, you stubborn, arrogant, jackass. I hope you are at peace. Goodbye my friend."

She bowed before the katana and whispered a few words that sounded like growls to the Uchiha. The katana began to quiver before stopping. Tenten stood up and looked at Zorana. She pulled her mask back on, nodded to Sasuke and the two walked off, in the direction of the Hidden Leaf Village.

* * *

***sniff* I hated having to kill them off.**

**Poor Tennie. **

**In other news...BACK TO THE HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE!!!!**

**Also: Isn't Sasuke a caring guy to Tenten? **


	9. Mourning

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!! IN ANY WAY SHAPE AND/OR FORM.**

**I DO OWN THE DRAGONS, AND ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH THEM NOT INCLUDING TENTEN.**

**THANK YOU. AND THANKS TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED:D UR AWESOME.**

* * *

Tsunadae was sitting in her office, staring at the empty bottle of sake. Shizunae was standing next to her, and Jiraya was standing in the back of the room. The Sand siblings had just returned from their village with news on the Nyoishi Jyukki.

"Gaara, are you sure that the compound was completely destroyed?"

"Yes, there was blood everywhere, even the dead body of one of the Akatski and a limb. They put up quite a fight." Tsunadae sighed.

"Also, we know that Fumiko was not killed. We believe she ran." Kankuro told her.

"Why?"

"Our cameras caught her running away, and we know why. Apparently they knew that the Akatski were coming and they wanted her to leave so that she would not suffer the same fate as them. She promised to return after three days and bury the dead beside Maro." Temari explained.

"So she buried them?"

"Yes, her katana was found in the ground right in front of Daiki's grave. She is gone though, no one has seen her at all." Gaara added.

"We asked around and no one had heard or seen Fumiko."

She nodded, "They were all dead?"

Temari sighed, "Lady Tsunadae, there was no sign of Tenten's body. Maybe she had escaped them before or she was Kinya."

"Well, we can recover the bodies and-"

"No, we tried, there is something protecting the bodies. You can't dig them out, we tried. Fumiko must've put a special jutsu on it." Kankuro broke in.

Tsunadae sighed. "It has been three weeks, and I have not heard from Tenten. I suppose we must assume the worst."

"We should have a funeral for her, so that the entire village can mourn her loss." Jiraya added. Shizunae nodded, tears in her eyes. She hadn't known the Weapons Mistress too well, but had heard wonderful stories about her.

"Very well, inform the village that a funeral will be held for Tenten. We have agreed that the mission was too dangerous, and that since the Akatski attacked, we have no way to know if she is alive or dead." Jiraya nodded as did Shizunae, and the two left to spread word.

Tsunadae sighed heavily, tears in her eyes, 'I am so sorry Tenten, I never should have let you go on this mission.'

* * *

They were all upset, they couldn't believe it.

Tenten, their stubborn, yet beautiful Tenten, was gone. Naruto held Hinata as they cried. Ino was crying into Shikamaru's shoulders.

Chouji was sobbing quietly, as were Kiba and Shino. Akamaru was howling mournfully. Lee was crying, as was Gai, Kakashi was looking down, trying not to let his tears show. Kurunai was crying into Asuma's shirt, as he held her, trying to keep his own tears in. Anko was standing by Kakashi, trying not to let her tears show, but when he hugged her she broke down. Ibiki kept his head down, but there were no tears in his eyes, only a sad look.

They had just been told first, by Jiraya and Shizunae, that their friend was gone, the Akatski had destroyed everything and everyone. The Sand siblings had joined them, and Temari was silently crying, and her brothers tried to console her. Gaara had a sad look in his eyes, and a single tear escaped him.

Jiraya and Shizunae looked up as Tsunadae appeared, tears in her own eyes. "I am so sorry, everyone. I know how much she meant to you."

"It is alright, Hokage, she would have gone out fighting like a kunoichi. We are proud of her." Hinata spoke, as tears fell from her eyes.

The blonde Sannin nodded, "I know she did."

"Where is Neji, he should be here mourning with the rest of us." Ino demanded, angry that he wasn't here to mourn his best friend's death.

"We could not find them at all." They knew he was out with Sakura, hiding somewhere obviously.

Ino felt more tears, but they were angry ones. Shikamaru tightened his grip on her as she cried again, and he felt his own anger.

"This is his fault." He growled.

"No, this is nobody's fault." Shizunae cut in.

Ino's crying was hurting Shikamaru, and he simply nodded, trying to keep her calm.

"Oh, my God, guys, you won't believe it! Neji just proposed!" Sakura ran up with Neji behind her, smiles on their faces.

Ino pulled away from her boyfriend, tears still falling from her glaring eyes. She approached Sakura.

"What is wrong with you guys? You should be happy for me." Sakura told them, an edge to her voice. Ino stood right in front of her, before slapping her hard across the face, shocking everyone.

"Now is not the time to be a bitch, Sakura! We have other people to think about, not you! While you two idiots were off being stupid, we just found out that Tenten is dead!" Ino yelled, before falling to her knees, crying. Shikamaru ran to her, pulling her into a protective hug. He glared, "Why else would we all be here crying? See the trouble you have caused, Hyugga? You and Haruno did this. Why couldn't you see what was right in front of you? You could've had it all, but you had to look at the little slut that walked right in front of you. Do you know why she seems to love you so much? Because you are just like the Uchiha. You and him had so much in common, except you actually paid attention to her. You and him were alike, the two human ice-cubes. That is the only reason why she loves you."

Neji was in shock, first Yamanaka slapped his fiancé, then she says Tenten was dead. That couldn't be. "Stop it, stop this! She can't be dead! No way, she can't be!"

"I'm sorry Neji, but she is, Tenten's mission was ruined when the Akatski attacked. You know they don't leave their victims alive, unless they have a reason." Tsunadae replied.

He rounded on her, "This is your fault!"

Hinata moved quickly, slapping him, and surprising everyone. "Don't you dare blame her, Neji. This is all on you and Sakura. How could you not see it, when everyone else did? How could you have been that blind? I expected better from you."

"What are you trying to say, Hinata?" he asked.

"Never mind, Neji, I am sworn to secrecy, and so are the others. Just, get out of here, take her with you."

"Hinata, what did you know about my best friend that I didn't?" "The same thing you kept from her for about a month, but I have been keeping this secret for years."

Sakura sighed, and looked at the ring on her finger. 'This, what have I done? They were here mourning and the same day Tenten died, I am engaged. Tenten never told him she loved him. Now he is mine. This is not my fault, nor is it Neji's. She left on her own, not telling anyone about it. I am not the bad guy and neither is Neji.' She approached him, "Neji-" He pulled away from her and left, running to the one place he knew Tenten always went when she needed to think.

Sakura watched as he ran off, tears in her eyes, before turning to the others. "Why do you blame us? What did we do?"

Temari looked up, "You, Sakura, took something that wasn't your's."

"What do you mean?" She feigned innocence very well.

"He just ran from you, Haruno, what does that mean?" Chouji asked.

"He needs time to think, that's all. How could you all do this, on the day he proposes?"

"Us, we did nothing wrong, Sakura. Nothing at all, they told us just now that she was gone."

Tsunadae stared at her student, "Sakura, I am surprised at you. Why aren't you mourning Tenten's loss?"

"This has to be a joke, she can't be dead." "She is, she was supposed to send me a message three weeks ago, and she is a very organized person. She would never send something late. Besides that, the place she was at was attacked by the Akatski. They only let their prisoners live so long before they kill them." Sakura sighed, knowing that she was being selfish, and she walked away tears in her eyes. However, the tears were not of sadness or regret but anger.

* * *

Neji reached their place, she had shown it to him. They had been training really hard one day, and it had gone into the night. She had said that it was a lovely night and he had agreed with her. She smiled and offered to show him something. He was intrigued by the fact that this something brought that smile to her face and agreed.

She had this big smile on her face and grabbed his arm, leading him there. They took the back streets of the village, and they reached a dead end. He had scoffed and told her it was just a wall. She smirked at this, and performed a series of punches on the wall, making it open. She led him through to a lagoon, and cave. He was amazed, never had he known about this place.

She had smiled at him, 'I come here a lot, just to think and relax. Tonight is a great night for that.' She had told him. He sat on a ledge over-looking the water, and just stared at it. 'She can't be gone, not Tenten, she is too strong for that. I know how she is, she would never let the Akatski take her. She would die first.' He realized his thought, and sighed, knowing he had found his answer. She had died to keep from giving the Akatski the satisfaction of having their Weapons Mistress.

"Why Tenten, why did you have to go? Who hurt you so badly that you just left? I would have helped you with that, Tenten. I always have your back, just like you had mine." Neji hadn't cried, so he was surprised when he felt tears escape his eyes. His heart felt like it was being torn apart, and it hurt like hell. Nothing had ever felt like this. "Why does this hurt so much, Tenten? Why, what is this pain?"

* * *

They had been resting for three days, and Tenten knew that the village was only hours away, but she was too tired to do anything. She was still recovering from the deaths of her friends.

Sasuke watched her, "Are you alright?"

"I'm tired, can we continue on tomorrow?"

"Tenten, it is only a few hours away."

"I know, but my legs are aching and my muscles are sore. Please, Sasuke."

He sighed, "Alright, we can rest now." She smiled and pulled her mask on, before leaping into a tree, and laying down on a branch to sleep. Sasuke shook his head, smiling to himself, and he lay down on the branch above her, letting sleep take him.

* * *

There you have it. Everyone knows Tennie is gone. BUT WE KNOW THE TRUTH!!!

I think Ino slapping Sakura was a nice touch dnt you? *grins evilly*

Hinata slapping Neji was good too...i felt bad for that one though...o well.

REVIEW PLZ!!!


	10. Funeral

Alright everyone! I am back! I am very sorry for not being around i was busy and am still very busy but i am going to try to update very soon.

Here is the next chapter to DRAGON SCORNED!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!! I OWN THE DRAGONS AND ANY POWERS THEY GIVE TENTEN. THANK YOU.

* * *

The entire village was in mourning, their Weapons Mistress was gone. They all followed the empty black casket to the black rock, where the names of fallen shinobi and kunoichi were engraved.

The kunoichi and shinobi were all dressed in black, and walking right behind the casket.

Team Gai was directly behind it, followed by Team Kakashi, Team Asuma, Team Kurunai, the others, and by Iruka's class.

Behind them were all the villagers. Tsunadae, Jiraya, and Shizunae stood on the platform before the casket.

They looked at everyone, who was out in this lovely day, to 'bury' one of their own.

Tsunadae sighed, before speaking. "We are here today to bury one of our own, even though she is not physically here. Four years ago she took an A-rank mission, that was suddenly moved to S-rank in the same day she left, but I could not send anyone out to bring her back. It was a good thing I hadn't, because that same day, she made contact with her assignment. Tenten was a very important member of this village, she was our only weapons specialist, earning the nickname, Weapons Mistress. She was a stubborn, strong-willed, and beautiful young woman, a very powerful kunoichi. She was the only female in Team Gai, and worked well with her team mates, Rock Lee and Neji Hyugga."

Neji heard everything they were saying, and nodded. She was everything they said.

"According to her team mates and her sensei, she kept them together, kept the Hyugga from attacking his team mate and sensei when they annoyed him. This is part of who Tenten was, she was a peacemaker as well as a fighter." Tsunadae had to stop to take a deep breath, she was about to cry.

Everyone else was already in tears or was holding them in.

On a rooftop, two figures listened intently, and the masked figure was smiling.

"Don't you think we should stop them?"

"No, I'm enjoying this." She told him, making him roll his eyes in annoyance.

Tsunadae stepped back, unable to keep her tears in, and Ino walked up to take over.

"Tenten was an amazing young woman, you really had to know her to appreciate her. She dressed like a tomboy, and acted like one, but she was still a girl. There was always something about her, that I knew there was more to her than she let on. Now, I, well, we, will never know. If you were her friend, Tenten would protect you with her life, anyone who threatened her friends would end up in the hospital. I know she almost wiped out a part of the female population to 'save' Neji once. He had just been made a Jonnin, and his team mates were taking him out to celebrate. The fan girls found out and, uh, attacked, if you could call it that. She had told them to get lost, and not only did they not listen, they insulted her. Now, when Tenten's friends are threatened, you can feel this murderous aura coming from her, but if you insult her accuracy or weapons, which is what those girls did, she will try very hard to kill you. She told me the only reason they got away was because Neji, Lee, and Gai held her back. Honestly, that was Tennie just being herself." Ino smiled with tears in her eyes.

The masked figure nodded, and muttered, "Thanks Ino."

"So, are you going to continue letting them talk?"

"No, come on." They leapt to the next roof, and she threw kunai at the wall directly behind Ino, making everyone turn around.

There they were, Sasuke Uchiha, and a masked person in a two piece ANBU Black Ops uniform.

Tsunadae gasped, "Fumiko."

"Very good Hokage. Now correct me if I'm wrong, but when one has a funeral, shouldn't the person be dead?"

Ino spoke up next, "Yes, Fumiko, that is the basic idea."

"Oh, I thought so." She lifted her hand to her teal and gold mask, before removing it.

A woman with deep brown eyes smiled warmly at them all. Her hair was pulled into a messy high ponytail, and long tendrils framed her face. "Oh my God, Tenten?" Ino asked, speaking loudly.

Suddenly Zorana peeked out from Tenten's hair and screeched.

Naruto smiled, "It is Tenten!"

"Tenten is alive!"

She smiled at Sasuke who nodded and she leapt over to Ino and hugged the blonde.

"Oh my God, Tenten, thank God you are alive. I don't know how I'd get along without you." Ino cried.

"I know Ino, I missed you too."

Tsunadae hugged the kunoichi, "I am so sorry for sending you on that mission. I never should have."

"Hey, I asked for it, so don't blame yourself."

"Hey kiddo, you really know how to make an entrance." Jiraya told her.

She smiled, "I know, and thank you." He nodded, and Shizunae hugged her. "It is good to have you back."

"Actually it is good to be back."

Everyone was still sitting down, watching in amazement. She smiled at everyone and waved.

Lee jumped up from his chair and ran up to hug her. "Oh youthful flower of our team, you are alive and well! Your youth has kept you alive!" she shook her head but hugged him, "Uh, thank you Lee it is good to see you again too."

Gai ran up too and hugged her, "My youthful flower has returned! Oh happy days are here again!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Oh please, shut up!" Tenten yelled, a smile on her face. "You have no idea how much I miss yelling that." She told them, laughing.

They both hugged her again, before letting her go. Naruto ran alongside Gaara, who smiled at her.

"Alright Tenten, prove to us that you are real." She smiled and pulled her necklace out of her shirt, showing it to them, "Is this proof enough?"

"You really are Tenten!" They hugged her tightly, and she laughed, returning the hug.

Hinata ran up when they released her and hugged her, "It is so good to have you back again, Tenten."

"Hey, Hinata, I missed you too."

Kiba hugged her and loudly yelled, "Hey, I don't remember you being this hot!"

She glared at him, but hugged him anyway.

"Well, its not my fault you never paid attention."

"Hey, I couldn't really tell with what you used to wear, and besides, Hyugga would kill me."

She rolled her eyes, and hugged Shino when he walked up.

He nodded at her and stepped back. "Shikamaru you lazy ninja and Chouji, you pig, I don't get a hello?" She demanded.

"Troublesome woman, you can be as loud as my troublesome woman."

Tenten's eyes widened, "You really are dating Ino! Oh my God, congratulations!"

She hugged them both before turning to the others. She smiled at the villagers and waved. Zorana screeched loudly. "Good idea girl!"

Tenten took out several kunai and threw them into the air, where they began to fall. She moved her hands and fingers, and each kunai would follow it's movements. She flew up with them, and spun around, making them spin around her.

She then began to drop and so did the weapons.

"Tenten!" Neji yelled, worried for her.

She smirked inwardly, but caught herself before she hit the ground. She threw her hands into the air and the kunai flew back up. She clenched her fists and the kunai crashed into each other, creating fireworks. The people cheered, it was obvious that they had enjoyed the show. Tenten smiled, and stroked Zorana, before sending Sasuke a smile.

Neji clenched his fists and growled at that, and Sakura noticed. Sasuke smiled back at her and jumped down, before walking to her side. "Everyone, I know Sasuke messed up in the past, but he helped me, and was willing to come here with me. So, I am asking that he be welcomed back into the village. I know he will behave, because if he doesn't I will get him."

She growled dangerously at him, baring her teeth and revealing fangs. He stepped back, but tried not to let his fear show. She nodded and turned to Tsunadae. The blonde Hokage nodded, but gave the Uchiha a stern look.

He spoke, "Tenten is my friend and I will look after her, and for her sake, I will behave, though that doesn't mean I will be accountable for my actions, when I decide to hurt a certain Hyugga." Tenten moved quicker than they thought, and she put a kunai to his neck.

"You will behave and that is final, no exceptions." He felt the cold metal at his neck and nodded.

"Good." She brought the kunai down, and put it away. Everyone watched as she wiped away a drop of blood from his neck.

"Next time, that could be worse." he nodded at her as she licked the blood off her finger. Zorana screeched as the villagers began to leave and Sakura walked up.

She stared at Tenten, before bringing her hand to slap her, but Tenten caught her arm. "That is not a very good idea, Sakura Haruno. You won't like my kunai meeting your insides."

Sakura was shocked, Tenten had never been that fast, and never had she been so mean.

Tenten released her, "Good, so get over it."

The Hyugga clan leader Hiashi, his youngest child Hanabi, and the Elders were still there, watching them all. Tenten glared at Sakura and pushed her out of the way. She was walking down the stairs when Neji got in front of her.

"Apologize to her, Tenten." He ordered.

She lifted her chin, defiantly and glared at him, "How about hell no." she retorted.

He was taken aback by her hostility, but did nothing. She pushed passed him and began to walk away, but he grabbed her and pulled her to him, in a tight embrace.

"I missed you, Tenten."

She had longed to hear those words for so long, but they weren't laced with the emotion she wanted; there was no love. She sighed but hugged him back, "I missed you too, Neji. Now please let me go, before I decide to use my kunai."

He released her, and she walked passed him, tears in her eyes. She stopped in front of Hiashi, Hanabi, and the Elders. Her eyes still held the tears, but she did not let them fall. She smiled at Hanabi, "You have grown Hanabi. Last I saw you, you were barely starting ninja academy. I hope to spar with you and see if you are as good as Hinata."

"I am better than even Neji!" She boasted.

Tenten shook her head, "No you aren't Hanabi, it takes a lot to get to where he is, and he did it by working very hard. I should know, after all, most of my life was spent training with him everyday for hours on end, even odd hours too. He would show up at my door at one in the morning and say he wanted to spar. Stupid, arrogant, conceited Daik-" Tears welled in her eyes at the thought of her dead friend, but she pushed them back, and the Hyugga's noticed.

She nodded to Hiashi, "It is good to see you again, Hiashi." he nodded at her, "And you too, Miss Tenten."

She continued walking until she was no longer seen.

"Hey, Sasuke, is she alright?" Naruto asked.

He shook his head, "She is still mourning the deaths of the Jyukki."

"Why, they were murderers, she said so herself." Sakura cut in.

Sasuke glared at her, making her shut up. "She left an impression on them, a big one. They made her leave so the Akatski wouldn't get her. Once she found out that they raped female prisoners, she gave them hell, and they stopped. When I went with her back to the compound, she found Kinya's naked body, with bruises on the hips; someone had raped her. She also found an arm from one of the Akatski nearby, and said that Kyoshi had cut off the arm of the Akatski who raped Kinya. She had changed them so much. I think that deep down she loved Daiki, but she pushed it away, knowing she could never give him her entire heart. He had been her best friend, and she cared about him, even though he reminded her of what she could never have." Sasuke explained.

Neji was still staring at the way Tenten had gone, a sad look in his eyes. Hiashi noticed and decided that he would talk to him back at the Hyugga compound.

* * *

TA DA!! YAY!!! I HAVE UPDATED!!

Alright everyone in the next chapter, we are going to dive into Tenten's past, and how she spent time with Joyue and Honorous!!

I LOVE FLASHBACKS!!:D

jkjk


	11. I'm SORRY! AN

To my readers I apologize for being gone for so long and not updating. I had issues with my computer and then she died. The jerk. Then she was revived long enough for me to save my work onto a pin drive and then that went missing. I am a horrible person! T_T

Anyway, I found the pin drive later and tried saving it but my new laptop died and it was not saved. Don't worry I had the pin drive and I decided I would update once I got settled back home. Well now its missing again. I DONT DESERVE YOU ALL! T_T

Anyway, I reread the chapters I have posted and I have written the next chapter as best I could off the top of my head. Believe me I was on a roll! I owe you guys a long chapter and you are gonna get it! Maybe even two if i decide to break it up that way. Well just as I was finishing it up and preparing to upload it my Internet went out. Believe me I was pissed. I don't have a pin drive so I can't bring it to the computer I am currently using.

But I should have it in a few days and I am going to upload ASAP! I really love what I wrote more than what I had originally. So next chapter that will be up will give you a look at how Tenten met Joyue and Honorous and how she got her first weapons. We will also see a jealous Neji and a caring Sasuke. Yes I know that is way out of character for him, but I promise he's an ass to everyone else but Tenten.

Hang in there the new chapters will be up soon! :D

Thank you all!

~Larka the White She-Wolf~


	12. Couches,Lockets,and Dragons

To my readers this is the LONG LONG LONG awaited chapter I never gave you! FORGIVE ME! I BEG OF YOU!

I do NOT own NARUTO!

I give you Tenten's return and her memory of meeting the dragons:) Enjoy! Don't forget to review! :D

* * *

Tenten walked to her apartment building. She stood outside the door and sighed heavily. Zorana stuck her head out from her hair and screeched.

"Huh? Oh sorry, girl. I...I just haven't been here in a long time." Zorana nuzzled her mistress and Tenten opened the door.

The apartment was the same, only there were white sheets covering everything. She could smell the dust that had gathered since she'd been gone.

"Well, I guess this means no one was here."

Zorana flew towards the couch and grabbed the sheet in her hand before returning to the sky and taking the sheet with her. Tenten's eyes widened. This was not the same old futon she had left when she came back.

This was a soft, new couch. It was black leather. Tenten touched it and found it was cool to the touch. She ripped the sheets off the chair and love seat. They were the same black leather material. She pulled the sheets off the rest of the furniture to reveal a black cherry wood bookshelf and two night stands.

"Oh my God, they're gorgeous. Who did this?"

"Gaara and I moved everything in while you were gone." Naruto answered.

She turned to face the blonde. "Why though?"

"I guess it was more to make us feel like you were coming back. You're our friend Tenten, and we needed to believe you were going to come home."

"You guys bought all this?"

"Well, Hinata and Temari wanted to pay for everything, but, we all agreed to contribute." He gave her a sincere grin.

Tenten nodded and she hugged the blonde tightly, "Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me." "I know that we didn't really talk, but the one thing you and I have in common is being orphans. I know how important it is to have a home and feel like you have a place to go."

"Thank you Naruto." "Well look who came back." They turned to Sai who was standing in the doorway with Sasuke.

"Hello Sai, what are you doing here?" Tenten asked. "I'm here to say welcome back of course. I am also here in case you want any paintings done on your walls. Naruto made sure I offered to help."

"And when I found out, I made sure he came over." Sasuke growled.

Tenten laughed before turning to Sai, "Think you can give me some dragons? I want a red and blue one."

"Two dragons, red and blue ones?" "Yeah, a fire and water dragon." She smiled excitedly.

Sai thought back to the two dragons that had appeared in the village years before. "Sure. When do you want me to start?"

"ASAP works for me, how about tomorrow?" Sai nodded and left the apartment.

"Bye Tenten I hope you like your apartment. Later Teme." Naruto waved good-bye.

"Hn."

Tenten rolled her eyes and collapsed on her couch, "This is awesome."

Sasuke sat down, "Are you sure you wanted to come back?" "Yeah, I needed this."

"I meant the Hyuga." Her eyes immediately steeled and her voice was cold, "I know what I'm doing Sasuke. Don't question me." "I'm only asking because I care. You are my friend Tenten."

"I'll be fine. I'm a big girl, I swear." She stood up and waited for Zorana to crawl up her arms to perch on her shoulder before she stormed out of the apartment. Sasuke sighed, "Great now she's pissed at me."

* * *

Tenten sat alone on the hill that overlooked her old training grounds. She could tell that the only ones who used the area now were Gai and Lee.

'Neji must have walked away a long time ago. He probably works with Sakura.'

Zorana chirped softly as the sky got darker and the moon rose higher. Tenten sighed and pulled her locket out from under her top. She stared at it before noticing that there was actually a small piece of metal sticking out where she could open it.

"That's odd. I've never noticed that before." She slid a senbon under the metal and added pressure to pop it open. The locket snapped open and the area was flooded with light. Tenten shielded her eyes, "Shit! I didn't think that would happen."

* * *

Tsunadae saw the light from her office. "What in the world?" "Tsunadae did you-" "I did Shizune. Let's go take a look at it."

* * *

Naruto and Hinata were going to get ramen with the Sand siblings when they saw the light. "What is that?" "It might be trouble let's go."

* * *

Hiashi saw the light from his balcony. "Hinabi get Neji and follow me." "Hai father."

* * *

Ino and Shikamaru were lying on Shikamaru's cloud gazing hill, studying the stars when the light caught their attention. "Hey, isn't that where Neji's team would train?" "Troublesome." "Come on Shika! If you don't get up I am not kissing you for a week." Shikamaru opened one eye and saw the serious look in his girlfriend's eyes. "Fine."

* * *

Akamaru was barking at the light.

"Alright alright." Kiba growled. He threw down his hand. Shino, Chouji, Kakashi, and Asuma were staring at him.

"Sorry but Akamaru demands that we go see something."

They all threw down their cards. "I doubt we will ever get through an entire game." Shino replied.

"You're telling me, I had a good hand." Kakashi replied. "I'm sure you did." Asuma retorted.

* * *

Sasuke stood behind Tenten, "I hope you know that means every ninja is gonna show up. What did you do?"

"I just opened it! I didn't know-" Her dark chocolate eyes were drawn to the hologram before her.

"Oh my God. I didn't know they remembered this." Sasuke followed her gaze and his eyes widened. The little locket was actually projecting a hologram, a very large hologram. He recognized the area they were seeing as a secluded forest that belonged to the Rock ninja.

He turned as he heard other ninja arriving and was not surprised to see Tsunadae and Jiraya. He wasn't surprised to see Naruto and the other's show up. He was surprised to see Neji with his uncle and cousin. He was surprised that Sakura arrived from the hospital with Lee and Gai. If he was to be honest with himself, he didn't want Neji anywhere near Tenten. However, the Weapon's Mistress was too busy staring at the hologram.

"Tenten, what is this?" Hinata asked curiously.

"It…it's me when I was little." Her eyes were watery, but her voice was strong.

"Aww! Tennie!" Ino rushed to hug the brunette, leaving Shikamaru alone.

"Troublesome." He growled but smirked playfully when Ino shot him a look. Hinata and Temari sat beside Tenten as well.

"What's happening?" Anko asked as she and Kurenai arrived. "I was four." Tenten whispered.

* * *

_A young brunette with matted dirty hair and dirt covering her body and clothes walked to a deep lake. She was beginning to bruise and she was bleeding from a few cuts. She was washing in the lake when the water began to boil. She jumped back in surprise, but her dark eyes didn't show fear. _

_A large serpentine creature rose from the lake with a roar, and little Tenten stared in awe as the blue dragon stared down at her. The blue dragon gave the four year old a once over with her golden eyes. "Hello little one, I am Joyue." _

_"I'm Tenten." Joyue nuzzled the child and seemed to purr. _

_"You're hurt. What happened?" _

_"I…I was hungy….I just wanted some food. I twied to grab a dango, but I was too slow. They beat me up." She started to cry and Joyue growled in anger. _

_"Who could hurt such a precious youngling?" Tenten surprised the water dragon by hugging her muzzle. _

_Those golden eyes softened and she nuzzled the girl back. Tenten pulled away and looked at the sapphire in the center of Joyue's head. "What's that?" "It's my jewel, it helps me with attacks." _

_Joyue took in Tenten's thin form, "When was the last time you ate?" _

_"I think it was two days ago." "Poor dear. Where are your parents?" _

_Tenten's eyes watered again. "I don't have any."_

* * *

Tenten was fighting the tears but they escaped anyway. She wiped them away and hugged Zorana to her chest.

* * *

_If Joyue was surprised she didn't show it. She pulled her upper half out of the water and kneeled down. "Climb on child. I'm taking you home." _

_Tenten fearlessly crawled onto Joyue's back. "Hang on dear. Take a deep breath and no matter what you do, don't breathe. Trust me alright?" _

_"Ok." Joyue dove for the depths of the lake. Little Tenten hung on to the dragoness for dear life but her eyes showed how much she trusted her. The fish watched as Tenten went by on the great dragoness. They swam up to her before swimming away, trusting the water dragon. "We're almost there child. Don't worry." The water dragon replied. _

_Tenten nodded. Joyue disappeared inside a cave, only to breach the surface and come to land. Tenten took a deep breath before smiling at the dragon. Joyue allowed the little girl to climb off before she pulled herself completely out of the water._

* * *

Tenten had forgotten how beautiful Joyue was. The scales she had were different hues of blue that looked like water ripples when the sun hit them. Her golden eyes were bright with love and understanding, and the flecks of cobalt in them seemed so exotic and beautiful. The sapphire gem on her head seemed to hold the depths of the deepest ocean.

* * *

_Joyue lay down and curled around Tenten. "You should rest little one. No one will harm you here. I will protect you." Tenten sleepily looked at the dragon before pressing herself into the warm body and closing her eyes. Joyue was about to fall asleep too when her cousin stormed into the den. _

_"Honorous, how are you this evening?" His fiery golden eyes met her cool ones and he snorted, "Where is the child, Joyue?" _

_Tenten opened her eyes and stared at the red dragon. If the hues of blue in Joyue's scales were like ripples or waves of water, his red hues were dancing flames. He had horns unlike his cousin and a ruby with hues of orange and gold like the heart of a flame. He was much larger than the water dragoness, but she was not afraid of him. _

_ His eyes fell on her and she smiled up at him, "Hi." He roared loudly, making it echo in the cave. _

_"Why have you brought her here? The humans will look for her! They will attack us all over again! Have we not lost enough of our own kind cousin?" He snapped. _

_"I couldn't leave her Honorous! She's just a hatchling! She has no family. They are gone." Honorous looked surprised at this fact but he continued to growl. "She will not stay here. I will not allow it. Someone up there has to care for her." _

_"Honorous they beat her! They willingly hurt her! I will not allow her to return!" "I am in charge, Joyue. She is going back." _

_"No!" Joyue roared. Tenten curled further into the dragoness. Honorous roared and snapped at his cousin's muzzle. Joyue froze and allowed him to eye Tenten. He sniffed her before grabbing her torn shirt delicately in his mouth and leaping into the water. Joyue bowed her head in sadness and shame. She had failed to protect the child. She curled up and closed her sad eyes. _

_ Honorous broke the surface of the water and dropped the sputtering child on the ground. She stared at him after she finished coughing, with tears of hurt and sadness in her eyes. "It is better this way, child. Your family will come for you." _

_He could smell humans near and dove back into the water. Tenten heard their footsteps and knew they were like the people who beat her. She dried her eyes and turned to face the men. "Well if it isn't the thief from the village." _

_"Stupid brat." _

_"Didn't your parents ever teach you stealing is wrong?" _

_"Oh wait, you don't have any! They hated you so much they killed themselves!"_

* * *

Even at eighteen that remark still hurt. They had all watched as she flinched and her body tensed. Her tears began to fall again and she hugged the miniature dragon closer to her body. Neji watched as Gai and Lee rushed to sit by their 'youthful flower' and hugged her. Sasuke noticed but his attention was quickly drawn to Naruto and Gaara, who understood that pain more than anyone. Their eyes revealed understanding and the respect they had for such a young girl not breaking down no matter how hurtful those words were.

Sasuke approached Tenten and Gai and Lee made room for him. He sat down behind her and pulled her into his body. Neji tensed as he watched the Uchiha urge Tenten to lean on him and he nearly smirked when she tensed at his touch, but he felt something in him flare up when Tenten not only leaned into him but turned to cry her tears into his chest.

* * *

_"Let's teach her a lesson about stealing!" One of them pulled out a kunai while the others grabbed her and pinned her down. Four year old Tenten still didn't say anything. "Did you know that in the old days, if you stole you lost a hand?" They jeered at her. _

_She glanced at the lake before looking at the sky. "I'm talking to you brat!" One of them slapped her and they heard the pop of her neck with the force. She looked up at him with a red mark on her cheek and blood on her lip. Her eyes were not sad or scared, they were just empty. _

_"Stupid little bitch. Just kill her already and we'll be rid of her." She waited for the kunai to pierce her skin, but it never came. _

_ Honorous had been watching, waiting for them to take her in, but when they began to taunt her, he had growled. She was just a child, a hatchling like his cousin had pointed out. When that man slapped her though, he lost it. She was just a hatchling! _

_He roared as he broke the surface with hatred and fire burning in his eyes. The ruby on his forehead was cackling with energy before bolts of lightning were fired at the ninja. "A dragon!" He roared and jets of flame shot from his mouth and cut off their escape route. They were trapped between the flames and the lake. _

_"How dare you attack an innocent child?" His tail slammed into the ninja holding her down. He watched as they were thrown into the fire and he heard their screams. The gem began to glow again and crackle with electricity before it fired more bolts of lightning, killing several of them. _

_The remaining ninja attempted to fight back but he roared loudly and used his claws to rip them apart. When their blood and bodies littered the area he turned to little Tenten. She was staring up at him without fear in those doe eyes. _

_She was not disgusted or upset. She was just looking at him. He lowered his head to her level and nuzzled her. Tenten did not hesitate to hug him. He purred to her and licked her cheek. She pulled away from him and he was surprised by the loving look in her eyes. _

_"Come child." Tenten eagerly climbed onto his back as he dove back into the water. _

_ They returned to the cave and he did not allow her to climb down. Instead he walked to his half of the cave and curled up. She slid off his back and giggled cutely when she slid all the way down his tail. He gently used his tail to move her towards his chest. He watched her snuggle up to him and get comfortable before falling asleep. _

_He smiled to himself before he realized his cousin was watching with interest. "Not a word, Joyue." _

_The dragoness just smiled and returned to her sleep, knowing little Tenten was going to be alright. Honorous stayed up until he was positive his cousin or the little girl would not wake up. _

_He nuzzled her again, "Good night little heaven." He curled around her tighter and fell asleep._

* * *

Yes I am cutting you off there! I promise there will be more later! I just want you, my awesome readers, to read and review! Let me know your thoughts and I'll keep working on the rest of it!

PLEASE REVIEW! :D


	13. Dragons and a caring Uchiha

Once again I do not own Naruto. Please enjoy!:D

* * *

The hologram flickered before disappearing. Tenten wiped her eyes and smiled to herself as Zorana licked her cheek.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke whispered.

"Yeah, thanks Sasuke."

She gave him a soft smile and his rested his head against hers, making it look like they were enjoying an intimate moment. Neji could barely contain the low growl he emitted, but it was only heard by Gaara and Naruto.

"You two are so adorable!" Ino exclaimed.

Sasuke glared at her but he didn't move. This was his way of shielding her from everyone else.

Tenten rolled her eyes and pulled away from Sasuke, "We're just friends and roommates Ino. No need to get excited."

Sasuke took this to mean she was alright and he sat up to put some space between them. Zorana was nudging the locket when it began to emit another light. "Another one?" Tenten lifted the locket higher.

"Everyone sit down!" Ino ordered. "Yeah get comfortable so I don't have to hear you complaining later." Temari added.

Tenten watched the hologram begin and the memory only seemed vaguely familiar. "I remember this, I think. It was my second week with them."

* * *

_"Tenten where are you?" _

_Joyue asked as she explored the various tunnels in their cave. She heard a shriek of laughter followed by Honorous's low growl and followed it to the cavern they had given to Tenten as her room. Honorous was swinging his tail as Tenten hung on and giggled. _

_"Honestly Honorous, she's a hatchling. " _

_Joyue scolded with a smile on her face. Honorous gently lowered his tail and allowed Tenten to run to his cousin, "She's a tough one Joyue." _

_"I know she is. Now Tenten go wash up and change into the clothes I found for you." Joyue's gem began to glow before her entire body began to glow and change._

_When the glow ceased she was no longer a dragon, but a human woman. Human Joyue was just as beautiful as her dragoness form. Her hair was a bluish black and her eyes were now a bright sapphire. The sapphire on her head remained only it was much smaller but still as bright. She wore a blue kimono with silver dragons dancing across the material. She had a black obi tied around her waist. Her blue-black hair was half up and half down with a blue jade comb in her hair. _

_"Hurry now child." Joyue advised with a smile playing on her red lips. _

_Tenten hugged Joyue and rushed to her half of the cave to change. Honorous' gem began to glow and he also changed into a human. He had jet black hair and shared the same light skin as his cousin. He wore a red shirt and black pants. He pulled a black cloak over his clothes as he eyed his cousin, "Are you sure this is a good idea? We could just steal it when she's asleep." _

_"I will not teach her that stealing is right. I want her to know that we do care for her enough to take her to buy clothes and anything else she needs." Joyue replied. "Fine whatever." "Momma Joyue I'm all done!" _

_The two turned to look at little Tenten in her teal kimono and gold obi. Joyue laughed, "Yes you are sweetie. Come here, we need to fix your hair." Tenten shrieked and hid behind Honorous. _

_"Listen to Joyue Tenten." He ordered. Tenten nodded and allowed Joyue to pull her hair up. "That will do until we buy you soaps and conditioners. Come on now." Joyue took Tenten's hand and they three began their trek out of the cave._

* * *

Tenten smiled, "It was our first trip into the village. They were going to take care of me." "You were so cute as a little girl." Ino teased. Tenten stuck out her tongue. "Tenten Joyue is amazing! She's so beautiful." Hinata complimented.

Tenten smiled, "She's my mom."

* * *

_They were walking into the village when Honorous immediately stopped. "Is something wrong?" Joyue asked. _

_"No, you go ahead Joyue. I'll catch up." Honorous gave Tenten a smile before walking to a different set of stores. _

_"Come on sweetie, we have to find some more clothes for you as well as shampoos and stuff for baths." Tenten just nodded and tried not to let the villagers see her face. Joyue frowned but didn't ask the little girl any questions. _

_"Hello miss, how may I help you?" the owner of a store asked. _

_"__I'm looking for some clothes for my daughter, do you have anything?" Joyue asked. _

_Tenten's wide doe eyes stared at Joyue in shock at being called her daughter. Joyue just smiled at her sweetly and faced the storekeeper. _

_"I'm sure we have a few things. What colors do you like dear?" Tenten turned to the old lady and smiled, "Red and blue!" _

_The dragoness in disguise smiled at that answer. "Well let's take a look shall we?"_

_Joyue and Tenten left the store with two packages with her clothes in them. They stopped at another store for soap and shampoos. _

_"I like this one mama!" Tenten held out a soap that smelled like Japanese cherry blossoms. _

_"That's a good one. Look they even have a shampoo and conditioner. Is that alright with you?" Tenten nodded with a big smile on her face. _

_They left the store with yet another package. They were passing a stall that sold fruit and Tenten made a point to stare at the ground. "Tenten? Is something wrong sweetie?" Joyue asked with concern in her voice. "Hello miss, is there something I can help you with?" The man asked. _

_"Oh, no thank you." Joyue forced a smile as his scent flooded her senses. _

_This man's scent was on Tenten when she found her; he was one of the men who hurt her daughter! The woman fought the urge to tear the man apart but instead she nodded at him and began pulling Tenten away. _

_"Hey wait a minute, it's the thief!" He grabbed Tenten and yanked her out of Joyue's grip. _

_He sneered down at her, "Did you really think I wouldn't recognize you, you little pest? I owe you for that mess you made last week." _

_"Sir I demand that you release her!" Joyue ordered. _

_"Back off lady, I don't care what Lord you are married to, this brat is mine to do with as I please." _

_Joyue snarled at him and slapped him across the face. He released Tenten in his surprise who ran to hide behind the dragoness. "You crazy bitch!" _

_He backhanded Joyue and sent her to the ground. "No!" Tenten ran to kick the man but he hit her too. _

_"Wait your turn now brat." The man sneered at Joyue who was standing up. _

_He grabbed her hair and was pulling her towards him when someone pressed a katana to his throat. _

_"Here's the deal you speck of dirt. You are going to let her go and then you are going to apologize before I cut open your jugular." The man released Joyue and she rushed to Tenten and helped her up. _

_Honorous snarled and removed the katana from the man's throat. "Grab your purchases Joyue. We are leaving." _

_She glared at the man and grabbed Tenten's hand before storming past him. The man stuck his foot out and tripped Tenten. She hit the ground hard and he laughed at her expense. Joyue snarled and helped her stand. _

_"How dare you attack a little girl? She's only a child you monster!" _

_"She's a pest. Wait and see, you won't want her either. When you don't want her, go ahead and bring her back. I'll whip her into shape." _

_His sneer was full of dark promises. Joyue snarled but her cousin pulled her back. "Come on, let's just get her home. She doesn't need this." _

_Her eyes fell on young Tenten who was just staring at the ground again. Her eyes softened and she knelt in front of her, "Sweetie?" _

_Tenten looked at her with tears in her eyes. "Oh, don't cry sweetie. He's not someone you should listen to. We're gonna go home now alright? He won't hurt you again." Tenten nodded and they began their walk out of the village. _

_ Once they were out of the village Honorous stopped Tenten and looked down at her, "Tenten, say the word and I'll burn their village to the ground alright?" She looked at him and then at the village before shaking her head. _

_He nodded at her before smiling, "You go with Joyue and change. I have a surprise for you." Tenten's eyes lit up and she pulled Joyue back to the cave. Honorous returned to the village to take care of something important. _

_ Tenten was wearing blue pants and a faded red Chinese shirt and Joyue had pulled her hair into what would become her trademark Panda buns. Honorous was sitting with his back against a tree. _

_"Alright Tenten, do you want to learn how to fight so you can defend yourself?" _

_Tenten nodded eagerly. "Alright Tenten, this is my gift to you. It's a katana." He showed it to her and she smiled. _

_"This is a kunai. These are senbons. Depending on how quickly you learn to use them determines whether or not I will get you more alright?" _

_"Alright daddy." Honorous froze. "What did you say?" He whispered. _

_Tenten looked up at him curiously, "I called you daddy…is that alright?" _

_He looked down at her and smiled before hugging her and kissing her hair, "Of course it's alright my heaven." He let her go and smiled, "I have one last gift for you and it's very special alright?" Tenten nodded. _

_"Here." He dangled the golden locket in front of her and she gasped. "For me?" _

_"All for you Tenten. Don't let those idiotic villagers bother you. Joyue and I will always be here to protect you." _

_"Forever?" "Forever." _

_Tenten smiled at him and pulled the locket over her head. "Thank you daddy!"_

* * *

Tenten smiled as the hologram disappeared. She closed the locket and sighed heavily. "That just made my night."

She sat up and was met with dozens of eyes. "Sorry for keeping you guys."

"Oh it's alright Tenten. As long as you enjoyed yourself." Hinata smiled.

"I did. Thanks for sharing this with me." The brunette smiled.

"No Tenten, thank you." Gaara replied. Tenten beamed before blushing in embarrassment as her stomach growled. They all burst out laughing with the exception of Gaara, Sasuke, Hiashi, and Neji.

"Come on Tenten; let's get you something to eat." Sasuke replied.

"That's a great idea Teme! Midnight snacks!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up Naruto!" Sakura yelled. "You're gonna wake the entire village." Tsunadae growled.

"Hehe sorry." "Idiot." Sai growled.

"Hey Sai!" Tenten greeted.

"Hey Kunai."

"It's Tenten."

"I know Kunai."

"Oh whatever. So will you have my paintings done tomorrow?"

"Yes, especially since I saw them in your locket, I already have a plan."

"Thanks Sai, you have no idea how much this means to me." The Weapon's Mistress smiled gratefully.

"No problem. I'm gonna get some rest. Later all." The group said good night to the pale ninja. "Well, I have to get some rest for tomorrow, but let's all grab lunch tomorrow." Tsunadae replied. "Alright."

"Ninja are dismissed." Tsunadae ordered. "Later guys." Kakashi and Anko disappeared.

"Bye." Asuma and Kurenai walked off.

"Father may I accompany the group?" Hiashi looked to his younger daughter and then at the group, "We'll both go." Neji gave his uncle a surprised look before turning his pale eyes back towards Tenten and Sasuke.

"So are you ready to get dinner? You haven't eaten in two days."

"I'm starving! Let's go!" Tenten exclaimed. Zorana screeched in agreement. Sasuke nodded and followed Tenten.

"Wait for us!" Ino dragged Shikamaru after them. "Come on Hinata!" Naruto grabbed her and dragged her after them.

"Come Neji, we are going to join them." Hiashi ordered.

"Gai –sensai I shall join our youthful blossom at this late dinner!"

"Yes Lee! Then you will walk her home and make sure she is safe!" "Hai sensei!"

* * *

I promised flashbacks and you got them! I promised more Sasuke and Tenten fluff and you got it! In the next few chapters there will be more fluff and a jealous Neji and Tenten:D Stay tuned! Please read and review!


End file.
